Opened Hearts and Closed Minds
by Hufflepuff-Lupin
Summary: Severus Snape encounters a unique young Hufflepuff that is capable of changing his mind and heart during the seemingly endless war. Will he learn to open his heart, or will he ward her off with his closed mindedness? slow burn
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She awoke to the sound of aurors sifting through the contents of her house. What was left of her house was closer to the truth. Reaching towards her wand on the bed-side table, she grasped the twelve inch piece of hazel wood, engraved with vines, beholding a dragon heartstring, and began walking down what was left of the staircase. Three stairs and a large jump landed her right in the middle of the living room, a room full of upturned furniture and broken picture frames. The aurors stopped their investigation and looked her direction.

"Are you Meredith Vaderkroff?" the tall, skinny auror questioned, raising his eyebrows at her dismantled state.

Nodding, "Yes, and you are?" her voice holding strong while her heart pumped nearly out of her chest.

"I am Auror Zachariah Camill. It has been brought to our attention that you are not staying at Illvermorny, although class is still in session, and that there have been strong outbursts of dark magic around your house. Is there anything that you can clarify for me concerning these two topics?

"My father, he called the headmaster, said it was urgent that I came home. When I arrived, he thrust a suitcase in my hand and told me to pack. I remember asking for what, but his frantic eyes answered more questions than his voice ever would. He said that he had been found, and with that he disapperated out of the house. Hours later my brother, Marvin, came home for his weekly tea. After drinking my tea I quickly passed out on the couch, carried to bed by my father I presume, and the next thing I remember is waking up to you in my living room." her breathing was uneven as she delivered the last lines of her testimony. Her brain kept telling her to not freak out, but she was beginning to think that it was too late for that.

"Yes, well, it does seem that your father was found, Ms. Vaderkroff. Were you aware that your father was a Death Eater?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Standing with her head between her legs, she tried to shake off the queasy feeling left from apparition. The auror had taken her to MACUSA and she was waiting awkwardly for them to decide what to do with her. Lifting her head slowly, she noticed three aurors levitating bodies through the lobby. The bodies, cold, lifeless, limp, looked singed and desolate. It was only when she noticed the hair draping down from the female body did she jump up and run towards the aurors.

"STOP! STOP! That's my mom!" her voice squealed out, high pitched an breathy, "THAT'S MY MOM!"

The aurors stopped in their place, turning their heads to the direction of the screaming, only to see a teary-eyed sixteen year old girl running to them, curly hair flowing like a mane behind her. Approaching them with haste, she grabbed her mother's hand and shrunk back and the iciness that it beheld.

"Mama?" she cried, eyes searching the other two bodies beside her mother's. Her brother, Marvin, who was only twenty, was floating gently with a body as cold as ice. Her father on the other hand, was missing his right arm, but his family ring still clung to his left hand, the "V" for Vaderkroff shining out in the poorly lit foyer. Reaching up, she pulled the ring off of his cold, stiff finger and slid it onto her thumb, the only finger that it would fit on. Crumbling to the floor, she sobbed, letting tears flow as if they were coming from a river deep within her. The aurors tried their best to calm her, but they eventually settled for leaving her alone until she seemed to be breathing normally again. Though her heart rate eventually evened out and the tears stopped flowing, she realized that she would never have a normal life again.

She'd followed Camill to his office, a small, second floor joint that was crowded and full of useless paperwork, and waited patiently for his judgement. She felt as if he was the judge and jury all compiled into one person, holding her frail life in his hands.

"Miss Vaderkroff," he began slowly, "Through research and contact with our partners in England, it has come to our attention that you have an aunt living in England, a small town called Cokeworth. She appears to be your father's sister, a Contiga Messer." He paused, looking for a reaction, although none was given. "We have contacted her and she will take you in and help get you to Hogwarts. It is dreadful that you will be starting mid-semester, but hopefully you will find that you like it there." Nodding, she smoothed her fingers over the "V" on her father's ring, drawing strength that he left behind for her to find.

"Shall I go home and pack?" she inquired, voice barely above a whisper.

"We have already grabbed what was salvageable from your home. We have your clothes, shoes, school supplies, and we even managed to save a few of the family photos that were scattered across the living room, although all the frames were broken." He smiled as if he'd done a great justice, but her heart broke knowing she'd never see her home again. She may never come back to America again. Was she truly ready to leave New York?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Approaching the portkey, an old baseball glove, she looked over her shoulder one last time, trying to memorize the skyline of the city, trying to engrave it into her mind's eye. Camill and another auror, Sochët, both followed her, one carrying her papers to move to England, the other carrying her luggage. All three grasped the old glove at the same time and were spiraled through time and space, giving them a crash landing in the middle of a field. It was raining and dreary, she reached out her wand to cast a charm of sorts to repel the rain, but was stopped by Camill.

"Just over that hill is Cokeworth. We will drop you off at your aunt's house and give you all of the papers that will transfer you from Illvermorny to Hogwarts. Make sure that you give these to Dumbledore tomorrow morning." He stated with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He slapped his hand on her shoulder and continued on to Contiga's house.

Contiga's house wasn't as much of a house as it was a shack. Although surrounded by other houses, it was worn down and dilapidated, with a roof that had a slight cave in the middle. "Knock knock knock", Camill banged on the door, stepping back to wait on an answer. Contiga stepped out, wearing witches robes that had to be nearly eighty years old. Her nose was crooked and her hair spindly, Meredith couldn't help but think that she favored the Wicked Witch from the Wizard of Oz, but she was afraid to make the reference out loud.

"So you're Rohan's daughter." Contiga spat with disgust. "Too high and mighty to die with the rest of them? Coming back over here to England to finish what your father started during the first reign? It's a shame that you won't be accepted by his comrades, with your tainted blood and all. Mother a muggle, father a wizard, you're a tainted half-blood, and have no value to me!" Her words spun a dark circle around Meredith, making her drop her head down in shame. Looking toward the aurors, Contiga continued, "You can just leave the orphan here. I'll ship her to Dumbledore first thing in the morning. Fear not, she won't go hungry or unclothed while she is here, so if you'd just leave the way you came, that would be appreciated!" with that she spun around and marched into her small shack, Meredith following.

" Your bedroom for the night will be upstairs to the right. I've already owled Dumbledore and he is coming to pick you up at first light tomorrow. Now go to bed you miserable excuse for a witch." Contiga slammed the kitchen door with her final words, leaving Meredith waiting on the staircase. Lifting her suitcase she trudged up the stairs and entered the room on the right. It was small, with a single bed up against one wall and an armoire on the other. Looking at her watch, magically set to stay in the correct timezone no matter how much she traveled (a gift from her father for her sixteenth birthday) she realized that it was 7:30pm. Changing into her pajamas, she slid beneath the threadbare sheets and prayed sleep would find her.

She watched the hours roll in like waves on a beach, but when the sun began to peep through the window she jumped out of bed as if it were Christmas morning. Dumbledore was to be here first thing this morning, and she was beyond ready to leave her Aunt Contiga's house. Sliding into her Illvermorny school uniform, Thunderbird sweater and tie included, she slid her suitcase to the edge of the doorway and ran down the stairs. Upon reaching the last step she saw a tall, older man sitting at what she assumed was the kitchen table. His hat and robe were both covered in silver stars, while his beard reached down to his waist. Moon shaped spectacles covered his piercing eyes that turned towards her the second she hit the final step.

"Ah, you must be Miss Vaderkroff. All of us at Hogwarts are excited to have you joining us. Are you ready to go?" Nodding, she accio'd her suitcase and smiled at Dumbledore. Standing, he walked over to her, grabbed her hand with one hand and her suitcase with the other and looked back up at Contiga, "We'll take very good care of her at Hogwarts." Her response was an eye roll, with which Dumbledore apparated them away.

Landing in Hogsmeade, Dumbledore continued to hold Meredith's hand in the crook of his arm as they walked towards the castle.

"I have my transfer papers from Illvermorny, they're in my suitcase."

"Ah, don't worry about it child. I'm sure I'll see them soon enough. What year are you in at Illvormorny, if you don't mind me asking?"

Smiling up at him, she answered, "I'm in my seventh year, sir."

"Seventh year, so you must be..." 

"Sixteen, sir. I skipped a year when I was fourteen. My father was a very adept wizard, and it seems that I have picked up on some of his keen abilities."

"Ah, yes, your father. Rohan Vaderkroff. I taught him. Slytherin. Top of his class. Took a bit of a dark turn during his seventh year. Nonetheless, I'm sure that you will do fine at Hogwarts. We'll put you in with the seventh years and see how well you hold up under the corse work."

They continued the rest of the walk to the castle in silence, both pondering on the doings of her father. Once they entered the castle they trekked up the stairs that led to his office, inside of which were Professors McGonagall and Snape, waiting for the new student. On Dumbledore's desk was a copy of the Daily Prophet, dated March 13, 1994, the day that her new life began.

"Severus, Minerva, here is our newest student, Meredith Vaderkroff. She is a sixteen year old seventh year, transferring to us from Illvermorny. Today we will sort her into her house and we will prepare her for her classes tomorrow. Severus, would you hand me the Sorting Hat?"

With a look of all out disdain, Severus levitated the Sorting Hat to Dumbledore, who then placed it gently on Meredith's head.

"Hmmm...mother a muggle...father a Slytherin...where do you fit in? Ah, yes, your mind is quick and cunning, but your heart is pure and kind...you are a...HUFFLEPUFF!"

At the sound of the Sorting Hat's decree, Snape whipped his head around to finally catch a glimpse of this girl, this young woman who was a year younger than the legal adult age of wizards and witches, yet was still intelligent enough to be on the track to graduate early. He saw two small feet that were tucked into a pair of black Mary Jane shoes. He saw the folded frame of a girl that was ashamed of her height, back hunched, arms folded in her lap. He saw her two hands clasped together as if in prayer, a family ring glinting off of her thumb. He saw her face, round and covered in freckles that framed two glittering sage colored eyes. Dark eyelashes that glistened with the remains of unshed tears, and he felt a pang in his heart for this child. Turning his head away just before she looked up, an unsure look on her face and a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"So...I'm a Hufflepuff?" she murmured.

"Yes, my dear, we will be placing you with the seventh year Hufflepuff girls, and Minerva here has your schedule, she will explain it all on your way to your rooms. It really is a pleasure having you here Miss Vaderkroff." Dumbledore explained quickly, ushering her and McGonagall out into the hallway.

"Was her father?"

"Yes, Severus, Rohan Vaderkroff. I believe he was just a few years ahead of you in school."

"Five years to be exact. He was a Death Eater, you know that don't you." his obsidian eyes pierced the headmaster as he continued to look towards the concerned professor indifferently.

"Yes. Due to his darker past, he was murdered yesterday, along with his son and wife. Why they didn't choose the same fate for her I will never understand. It's quite curious."

"And she is to graduate a year early? Have you seen her transcripts? Did she pass her OWL's for potions?"

"My dear Severus, she received 'Exceeds Expectations' on all of her OWL's except potions, which she earned an 'Outstanding'."

"Miss Vaderkroff, are you listening to me?" Professor McGonagall admonished as she tried to get the girls attention once again.

"Yes ma'am," she whispered as she continued to imagine her father walking these very halls.

"Your schedule, you will have Advanced Potions with Professor Snape first thing, followed by Divination with Professor Trelawny, and then History of Magic...are you paying attention? Oh heavens, here is your schedule, one of your house mates will explain where you need to be once you get your head out of the clouds." With that, McGonagall opened the door to the Hufflepuff common room. The warm earth tones combined with the smell of the plants growing by the window brought Meredith out of her trance.

"Excuse me. This is Meredith Vaderkroff, she is a new student transferring from Illvermorny, in America. She is a seventh year, and I expect that you will all help her feel welcome. Now, Miss Edenton, would you be so kind as to show Miss Vaderkroff her room?" Handing Meredith off to the other student, McGonagall stepped into the hall way and made her way back to her office.

Opening a small covered door on the far side of the room, Beth Edenton showed Meredith the seventh year dorms.

"Did your family recently move to England?" Beth asked with all of the innocence in the world.

"I have no family." Meredith replied, a slow tear trickling down her cheek as she began to unpack her things.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the following morning left Meredith feeling amazed. Being a half-blood, she was fairly used to magic, her father performed it all of the time, but seeing her wizarding robes and how they transformed over night, now with the Hufflepuff house crest on them, she realized that she could never truly get tired of magic. She rose before the other students and tried her best to remember how Beth instructed her to get to the bathrooms. Out of the door, down the hall, on the left, that should be simple enough. Walking out of the common room door, she went 'down the hall' in the wrong direction, leading her directly into the kitchens instead of the bathroom. Looking around the bright facility, she lost count quickly to the number of house elves that were working to create the breakfast that the Great Hall would serve in less than an hour. Quietly surveying, her eyes landed on a tall man, dressed in all black with eyes to match. She quickly recognized him as the professor who greeted her the day prior, but she'd forgotten his name. Admiring him from a distance was nice enough though, his shoulder length black hair that still appeared wet from a shower, his skin the color of porcelain, and his mouth, firmly set in a straight line, it was all too much for her to take in. As she was staring, he turned to face her, a sneer appearing on his lips.

"Miss Vaderkroff, although staring is an effective way to memorize, might I mention taking a picture...it seems to last longer."

Stuttering, she replied, "Y-yes s-sir professor...professor..."

"Snape." he growled.

"Yes sir, Professor Snape. Sorry for disturbing you. I was just headed to the bathrooms and took a wrong turn and somehow ended up in the kitchen and saw you and..." 

"And it appears to me that you are rambling. It also appears that you need some assistance finding the bathroom." He replied with a snark, but his eyes were strangely tender.

"Yes s-sir, I mean no s-sir, I mean...if you don't mind." her words stumbling out of her mouth.

With a swoosh of his robes he was beside her and passing her, walking out of the kitchen. "It would do well for you to follow, Miss Vaderkroff."

Running to keep up with his long stride, she followed him to a portrait on the wall, yellow butterflies flittered across the canvas landing gently on blooming butterfly bushes. Beside the canvas was an old, worn wooden door with a brass knob sitting in the center.

"Here you are. I expect that you won't be late for Potions today, Miss Vaderkroff. It wouldn't do well to make a bad impression on your first day."

She looked up to his eyes to say thank you, but instead they took her breath away. Obsidian, smooth like glass, peered back at her, through her, down to her soul. Before she could come up with a response he was already half way down the hall way, robes billowing behind him with each long stride he took.

"Damn." she muttered as she opened the door into the bathroom. Turning on the sprayer for the shower her mind kept drifting off to the mysterious potions professor. Dark, appearing to loathe everything, yet his eyes were kind, offering a smile that never met his lips. 'I'll have to ask Beth if he's married,' she thought. With her birthday falling in November, she would be considered legal by wizard standards in less than a year, meaning that once she graduated...nah, he was probably already married. Shaking her head to remove the thoughts of her professor, she turned off the faucet and put on her uniform.

Finding the Great Hall wasn't much better than her quest to find the bathroom, leaving her with a mere ten minutes to scarf down a few pieces of toast. Reaching for a mug, she took a big swig and immediately spit it out.

"What the heck was that stuff?" she gasped, tongue still burning from the substance.

"Tea, what did you think it was going to be?" one of the other Hufflepuffs answered.

"Coffee. Is there any coffee here, or do you all drink tea?" she muttered.

"Most of us drink tea," Beth said with a slight frown, "I'm sure we could find you some coffee though if you'd like."

"Nah, don't worry about it, I'll manage." she uttered quietly. "Hey, by any chance do any of you have Advanced Potions first thing?"

"Yeah, I'll show you the way. I'm Jackson Taylor, by the way."

"Yeah, okay, thanks." She risked a glance up at Jackson, who was wiry and thin. He was quite tall with sandy blonde hair and a crooked nose. His smile was endearing, showing perfectly white teeth, although with a bit of an overbite. She tipped her head back and drank the rest of her tea as if it were a shot and stood up.

"Lets go then Jackson. I can't afford to be late my first day of classes." Nodding, Jackson stood up with her and lead the way to potions.

"So you're new here, yeah?" he questioned as they were walking down the darkest corridor she felt like she'd ever seen in her life.

"Ummm...yeah. I'm from America, New York specifically."

"So, what brought you to England?"

"Life."

"That's pretty vague."

"To be honest, it's a long story that I don't care to relive right now." she mumbled staring at the floor, counting the tiles as they slowly approached the door to the classroom.

"Oh, well, here we are. I wouldn't go in just yet if I were you. The dungeon bat doesn't like to be disturbed." 

"The dungeon bat? I thought Professor Snape taught this class. Is he not the potion master of the school?"

"Snape, dungeon bat, they're synonymous here. But if you want to risk your life and go in, by all means." Jackson motioned his hands in a sweeping gesture just before the door way. Staring at him with a pensive look, she walked into the room without hesitation.

Walking in she noticed that the desks were organized perfectly, evenly spaced out and all facing the front of the room. There were no windows in the classroom, the only light coming from floating candles around the room. There was a small cupboard in the corner she assumed was for old books. Scanning the view, she finally laid eyes on what she wanted to come to potions for. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk, grading papers furiously with a solid black quill dripping red ink.

"Good Morn..." 

"I see you have found your way to the potions room, Miss Vaderkroff. Now if you would take a seat and not disturb my grading it would be most appreciated." he snarled without even looking up from the his grading.

Nodding, she sat on the front row of desks. Reaching in her bag she pulled out a cauldron and sat it gently on the desk.

Looking up from his papers, Snape saw his newest student preparing her workstation. Smiling to himself, he shook his head and continued his work, thinking that maybe this student wouldn't be a complete dunderhead.

Class went relatively slowly, Hufflepuff lost fifty house points due to Jackson Taylor burning a hole through his cauldron and spilling his potion all over the floor. Although a quick scourgify cleaned it up, Snape was still furious at what could've happened had it touched somebody. Patrolling the room, Snape stopped before Meredith. Staring at her potion, he was searching for something that was wrong, something that he could call her out on, something that could remove more house points from the dunderheaded Hufflepuff, but blast it, her potion was bloody perfect.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff for Miss Vaderkroff's potion. At least one of you in here knows how to follow directions. Leave a bottled sample of your potion on my desk and clear out." The other students began to clean their work stations, moving with more haste than they had used all day, ready to rid themselves of the professor's presence. "Miss Vaderkroff, wait a moment before you go." Snape drawled with his voice like silk.

The other students looked at Meredith with an expression of pity, but she shrugged her shoulders and waited at her desk until the room was clear.

"Miss Vaderkroff, who taught you to do potions at this level?"

"I would love to give credit to my teachers, sir, but it was my father that I learned most of my magic from. He was quite a good wizard, very powerful, very strong, noble..."

"I knew your father, Miss Vaderkroff, and powerful he was. Do you know much of his time here at Hogwarts?"

"No sir, he didn't talk much about his schooling really. He didn't mention much about England either. He kept his past in the past, so to speak. Why, did he do something in his past that I should know about? Something that would explain what happened to him."

Instantly regretting beginning this conversation, Snape shook his head and looked down.

"I'm sure that if he never told you, it was for good reasons. Good job on your potion today, Miss Vaderkroff. Now hurry on so you're not late to Divination."

Walking out of the room, she frustratedly screamed, listening to it echo in the corridor. Professor Snape knew why her father died, and she needed to know. Running towards the cluster of yellow and black in the hallway, she pondered how she was going to get back down to the dungeons to ask Snape what more he knew about her father. Catching up with the crowd, she pushed the thoughts behind her and tried to assimilate into their conversation as if nothing were wrong, though her mind was flying one thousand miles a minute.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next three months at Hogwarts went considerably more smoothly than her first day. She learned her way around the castle, she made a few friends, and she excelled in her classes. The only stressor in her life was the fact that at the end of June she would have to move back in with her Aunt Contiga. Her crazy, bitter, spiteful Aunt Contiga who loathed her very existence. This was the one disadvantage to graduating a year early. Being only sixteen, she would not be considered legal in Wizarding England until the ripe age of seventeen...which she didn't turn until November. During this time, she was hoping to get a job at Flourish and Blotts, using the floo to travel back and forth between Cokeworth and Dragon Alley, and saving a bit of money so she could move out on her seventeenth birthday.

Walking briskly to lunch from History of Magic, mind whirling about why this class was even necessary to graduate since she had taken the American equivalent, she walked straight into a tall dark figure. Falling to the ground, she muttered an apology and began grabbing her things as she saw a foot kick her Arithmancy book across the corridor.

"Watch where you're going Vaderkroff. Just because your father liked muggles doesn't me we have to."

Looking up, her eyes met the dark ones of Marcus Flint, the seeker for the Slytherin quidditch team. Being a seventh year as well, they crossed paths frequently while going to classes, but she tried her best to stay far enough away from him and his snide remarks.

"Just shut up you big oaf," she replied with a side glance, "And for your information, I'm a half-blood, not a muggle born witch, so your argument is invalid." She continued to grab her things off the floor when that same boot that kicked her book now stood atop of it.

"Oh, is that what your father said to make you feel better about your tainted blood? Is that why he went and offed himself, so he didn't have to deal with the disgrace of having non-pureblooded children?"

Gasping at the emotional blow, she pulled out her wand and accio'd her book. Standing, she straightened her bags and placed her wand very gently beneath Flint's chin.

"Keep talking about my past, Flint, and I'll make you a part of it," she said with disdain. "Unlike many," she continued, "I'm not afraid of the dark."

Laughing to himself, "That may save your life yet...half-blood." With that, he turned and walked into the Great Hall.

Gathering her composure, she turned from the Great Hall and made her way out the front doors, walking down the path towards the Black Lake.

Standing just down the corridor, watching the entire encounter, Snape slowly meandered down the hall. Chancing a glance into the Great Hall, he opted to skip the mid-day meal to chase down the rogue Hufflepuff that threatened a student from his own house. Watching this encounter between the two of them, he couldn't help but think that he needed to come clean about what he knew of her father, of Rohan Vaderkroff, but he couldn't bring himself to be the bearer of bad news. Every daughter should be able to look at her father as if he were a king, and she his little princess. Just because her particular king happened to be a Death Eater, he hated to be the one to taint her memory of him.

Walking down the path to the Black Lake he saw her backpack lying on the ground. Picking it up, he saw her leaning against a tree at the edge of the lake. Her shoes and socks were off and her feet dangling in the water. She had hung her school robes on a branch and was sitting only in her shirt and sweater, hands resting anxiously in her mess of curly chestnut hair. Sliding her hands down her face, she screamed out in frustration, not realizing that she had an audience.

"I personally find screaming impertinent. But to each her own I suppose," he drawled, his voice sounding like velvet.

Glancing up fast enough to give herself whip lash, she squeaked when she made eye contact with his obsidian orbs. "I-I'm..." she paused, "I want to apologize, but I'm not really sorry."

His laugh caught her off guard, covering the distance between them with a warm, effortless sunshine. "You are the most honest student that I have ever met." he quipped. "And I have met a lot of students."

"Yes, but there is only one me." she replied with a sad smile that matched the sorrow and turmoil in her sage eyes. Tilting her head down, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and faced him again with a small smile. "What brings you to the lake Professor?"

"It's not every day that one of my Slytherin's gets threatened by a Hufflepuff, I thought I should check out the situation."

"Mhmm, and have you asked Mr. Asshole Flint his side of the story, or did you just come straight for me?"

Smirking, "I came straight for you, Miss Vaderkroff. Are you sure the Sorting Hat didn't mean to put you in Gryffindor, you're boldness is abrasive."

"You've got to be kidding me? Gryffindor? I was considered for Slytherin actually, but then it chose Hufflepuff. You should remember, you were there."

"Ah, yes. I believe I was preoccupied when the sorting took place. It seems my mind was not present with my body."

"Obviously." she joked.

"Apart from that, you said something very interesting to Mr. Flint this afternoon, you said that you weren't-"

"That I'm not afraid of the dark." she finished for him. "Yes, that is something my father used to always say when someone would get on his bad side. It honestly came out so quickly I didn't realize what I was saying until after I said it."

"I would suggest, for your sake purely, not to mention much of the dark while here at Hogwarts."

"I-I okay. Thanks, I guess."

Nodding, he walked away, holding all of the knowledge that he had of her father in his head.

On the last day of June, all of the seventh years walked together, hand in hand, to the edge of the Black Lake. Together, they embarked across the lake on the very boats that they arrived on their very first year, all together being a new experience for Meredith. At the other side of the lake were each of their professors, congratulating them on their academic success through the years, encouraging them to do well in their future. Meredith felt the odd one out during this time, having only spent a mere three months under their leadership. She was easing her way out of the crowd when she felt a pair of eyes on her, turning quickly she realized that they belonged to the one and only potions master of Hogwarts. Walking over to him slowly, he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Well done Miss Vaderkroff, I do hope that you will be using potions in your future."

"Well, I intend on applying for an internship in November, sir."

"Why wait until November-"

"I'm only sixteen. There is a statute stating that potion interns, all interns really, must be seventeen. It's an injustice really."

Nodding solemnly, "I understand. Just don't let that brilliant mind of yours go to waste."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." She smiled up at the grouchy old potions master, the one that the whole school warned her about, and she realized how much she had grown accustomed to seeing him daily. Shaking the thought of him from her head, she boarded the Hogwarts Express with her certificate in hand, making her way back to Cokeworth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The days following graduation passed slowly and somewhat peacefully. Meredith worked daily at Flourish and Blotts, volunteering to cover other people's shifts so she could stay away from Aunt Contiga as much as possible. The job was easy enough, she normally worked at the check out counter, although on occasion she shelved new books as they came in. The monotony of it all kept her grounded, keeping her focused on her goals for November.

On a sunny day in early August her boss forced her to have a day off. Apparently having worked for thirty-five days straight with no break was too much, so she wasn't allowed into the building for twenty-four hours. Still opting to stay out of the house as much as she could, she began to wander around Cokeworth, learning the streets and avoiding people as much as she could. All of the streets were identical, covered in drab brick houses with a coating of smoke and mildew covering the bricks, giving them a slimly texture. She reminisced of her home in New York, light and airy, in a muggle neighborhood. Although Cokeworth was inhabited mostly by muggles, she could feel a slight draw of magic pulling her further and further into the small town. Twisting and turning down different streets, whose names she would never remember, she stopped on a corner and noticed the road sign saying "Spinners End." Looking both left and right, she crossed the street and began to wander down the sidewalk, taking notice of the cracks that sinewed their way across it. Seeing a streak of black, she looked up to see a tall, dark man entering one of the houses on the far end of the street. A smile covering her face, she ran to the house and pounded up the steps just as he was closing the door. The door only stayed closed for a mere moment before it was opened again, framing the potions master of Hogwarts in the doorway.

"Do I have reason to believe that you were following me, Miss Vaderkroff?" his silky voice whispered across the distance.

"No sir, I was just wandering around the neighborhood...if you can call Cokeworth a neighborhood. I saw you and thought I'd drop in and say hey...but I can leave if you'd like."

Noticing how she glanced down at her shoes at the confession, he took a brief second to look her over. She was wearing jeans and an old t-shirt, her hair was tied back in a messy bun that was begging for escape, she seemed skinnier than she did at Hogwarts, her cheek bones more prominent now than they had been a month ago. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door wider to allow her to come in.

"I suppose you can stay for tea." he muttered.

"Thanks sir, but I don't drink tea. Do you have coffee?"

"Damn Americans," he muttered under his breath as he walked to the kitchen.

He heard her let out a quiet gasp of adoration as he was walking off. Turning around he realized that she had made her way over into his study, which was lined floor to ceiling with bookshelves that were covered in both ancient and new tomes of all varieties.

"This...is...INCREDIBLE!" she squealed as she ran her nimble fingers across the backs of the books.

"Do you read, Miss Vaderkroff?"

"Do I read? Do I READ? It's honestly the only thing keeping me sane at this point in my life."

"Ah, yes. And do you find escape in your muggle fantasy novels?"

"Although I do enjoy them, I have been reading quite a few potions texts lately. I'm trying not to lose my brilliance, as someone instructed me to do."

Smiling, he brought himself a cup of tea along with her cup of coffee to the study. Sitting down in an arm chair, he encouraged her to do the same on the couch across from him.

"Miss Vaderkroff, how-"

"For the love of Merlin, please call me Meredith. I'm not your student any more."

"Okay, Meredith. How has your summer been since leaving Hogwarts." his hesitation on saying her name made it come out slowly, annunciating each syllable, sending shivers down her spine.

"It has been nothing short of mediocre, which was to be expected. My daft boss forced me to have the day off today, so I have been utterly bored out of my mind all day. Thank Merlin you showed up and I now can have the first intelligent conversation I have had since leaving Hogwarts."

"You've worked every single day since you've left Hogwarts? Why on earth are you throwing away your summer."

"Professor, honestly, this is goal planning. I"m trying to save enough money this summer to move out on my seventeenth birthday. Then I can begin an apprenticeship with a potions master. It's all a part of the plan, Professor Snape, all part of the plan."

"Ah, yes, your apprenticeship. Have you decided which potions master you're going to work under?"

"I was hoping you, but that is only if you're accepting apprentices. I'll understand if you say no."

Rolling his eyes, he smiled up at the young woman across from him just as Fawkes flew through the opened window and dropped a small piece of parchment in his lap.

"Holy...that was a phoenix. Was that Dumbledore's phoenix? Holy crap."

Opening the letter, he read:

Severus,

There will be a meeting tonight at Grimmauld Place, eight o'clock sharp. We are discussing what we need to do further more with the newest member, the one that Mr. Potter so bravely saved here at the end of this past school year. Your presence is requested, but of course not required.

Sincerely,

Albus

P.S. You should bring Miss Vaderkroff with you, I'm sure she'd enjoy getting out a bit, don't you?

Eyes re-reading the last line of the letter, he looked up at Meredith. Her eyes were wide with astonishment of the phoenix, showing a shimmering sage that bore down into his very soul. What was Dumbledore getting at bringing her around to these meetings? He knew her father's background, was he really trying to put her in the Order when her father was a Death Eater?

"Miss- I mean Meredith. It seems that we have a meeting to attend to tonight, what is your curfew at your aunt's?"

"I'm invited? I was invited by Dumbledore?" she exclaimed while breathing extremely fast, "Yeah, um, I don't have a curfew, not really. Just as long as I stay out of her way she doesn't really care." She looked up to face him, her sage eyes meeting his obsidian ones, and she felt her heart flutter.

"Yes, well, I have a few things that I need to attend to before going tonight. I could pick you up at your aunt's house at around seven thirty? Would that be acceptable?"

Smiling ear to ear, she responded, "Yes, of course. That will be lovely Professor, thank you."

Looking back at her, he felt a smile creeping onto his lips as well, "Meredith, you can call me Severus."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Running back into her aunt's house, she bolted up the stairs and began digging through her trunk. What does a person wear to a meeting with Dumbledore? What does a person wear when arriving with Snape? Severus. It would take a bit getting used to his first name, but the syllables felt luxurious rolling off of her tongue. Severus. Shaking her head, she dug deeper into her trunk, asking herself over and over why she never thought to buy decent looking clothes when she was in Diagon Alley.

Reaching the very bottom of her trunk, her fingers ran across a piece of worn flannel. Pulling it out, it was threadbare and tattered, but still held the scent of her father. He rarely wore muggle clothing, but this was a shirt that her mother had given to him when they first met, before she realized that he was a wizard. He would wear it frequently, loving the smile that graced her face when she saw him in the simplistic clothing. Brushing the tear from her eye, she shoved the shirt back to the bottom of the trunk and began sifting through the clothes on top of her bed, scattered from post to post. Why did all of her jeans seem to either be faded or have holes in them? Why were all of her shirts bland? Fisting her hands through her hair, she checked her watch for the time. Though a charm would be easier, the watch was a gift from her mother the Christmas prior; it helped her keep in touch with her muggle side. Reading at six-thirty, she freaked out again. Settling for a pair of dark washed jeans (with only one hole in them) and black v-neck shirt.

Looking in the mirror she couldn't help but notice how young her wardrobe made her look. Running her fingers through her hair, she decided that the next book she bought was going to have some beauty charms in it, there honestly had to be something that she could do to her hair. The curls were unruly at best, but brushing them pulled them into an all out puff ball, making her look more like a Pomeranian than a human. Her eyes were a pale shade of green, surrounded by thick lashes, one of the few things she was proud of appearance wise. Looking at her watch again, she realized that she'd lost thirty minutes staring at the mirror. Seven o'clock. He would be here in thirty minutes. Would he knock on the door? Would he floo? Would he ask to speak to Aunt Contiga? Merlin, she hoped not. Aunt Contiga, should she tell her she was leaving? She wouldn't care, she'd prefer it actually. Picking up her clogs, she tip-toed down the stairs and snuck out the front door. Sitting on the stoop, she slid her shoes on and waited patiently for her knight in shining armor...or black dress robes.

Staring at her watch for the umpteenth time, she missed the silent approach of Snape, billowing robes following him as he briskly walked down the street to her house.

"I believe that I said seven-thirty."

"You did."

"Why are you sitting on the stoop at seven-fifteen?"

"I was waiting on you."

"On the stoop?"

"Yes, on the stoop. Can we leave now?"

Nodding in ascent, he reached for her hand, "I'll have to take your hand to apparate."

"Then take it," she said with a smirk, holding her hand out daintily in front of her.

Grasping her hand, they apparated to Grimmauld Place, landing directly on the door step. The door opened and he slowly lead her into the main hall.

"Miss- Meredith," he began, "I'll warn you that I am not a favorite amongst most people. Though I am a part of this mission, it seems the only one who truly believes me is Dumbledore."

"Then everyone else is stupid and I shall shun them for it."

"Hasty, hasty. Make your decisions once you've met them. It's no good to decide a person's character without first conversing with them."

From a corner unseen, Dumbledore walked out and joined the conversation, "That is rich advice coming from you Severus, though it is sage for our young Miss Vaderkroff."

Rolling his eyes, Severus did little to differ Dumbledore's comment.

"In saying this, Miss Vaderkroff, welcome to the Order."

Looking past Dumbledore's eyes, she followed his arm as it pointed to a door. Opening it, she walked in, followed by Severus and Dumbledore. There was a large table, set with some of the best smelling food she'd smelt since leaving Hogwarts. There were also a lot of people surrounding the table. She noticed and recognized Professor Lupin, her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from the semester prior, but everyone else was a stranger. Smiling and looking her way was a plump, middle aged woman with red hair. In one hand she held her wand, the other a wooden spoon; her apron was smudged with whatever food she was cooking. Her smile infectious, Meredith felt her lips twitching upwards too.

"Oh dear, you must be Meredith. Percy has mentioned you. Percy, he's our son, he graduated Hogwarts with you, Head Boy and all. We're quite proud." All of this was said while continuously nodding her head every few seconds. "Yes, yes. We must get you some food, you look terribly thin. What on earth have you been eating?"

Tilting her head down, she answered, "Uh...nothing really. I don't really take a lunch break at work, I'm trying to work all of the hours I can so I can move out in November, and well my aunt makes soup daily, but it's rather bland. I normally only struggle down a bowl for dinner. But I'm fine, really, healthier that I've ever been in my life." While struggling out the last of her sentence, she subconsciously pulled up her jeans that were falling off of her now bony hips.

"Dear heavens child, sit down and let me fix you a plate. I'm Molly, heavens how rude of me not to introduce myself."

"Yes," Dumbledore said as Meredith was sitting with a warm plate of food before her, "Introductions are in order. You obviously know Severus and Remus Lupin, both of whom have been your professors. This here is Molly, her husband Arthur, and Sirius Black."

"All of the other children are upstairs..."Molly began.

"Yes, but she is a graduated scholar, Molly. She is old enough and competent enough to be apart of our meetings. Don't you agree Severus?"

Nodding from his corner, he made eye contact first with Dumbledore and then with Meredith, eyes full of unsaid humor.

The meeting went on without a hitch. Everyone filled with Molly's delicious cooking and filled to the brim with Dumbledore's fantastical thoughts. The next meeting date was set, and everyone was saying their goodbyes with hugs, all including Meredith in the goodbye affection. Turning to leave, she smiled and reached for Severus' arm, which gained quite a few nastier looks from Molly and Sirius.

"Bye everyone!" she called as they stepped out onto the doorstep. Pulling out his wand to apparate, she tightened her grip on his arm to get his attention. "Must we be going home so soon, I really can't stand for my one night of freedom to be crushed by my dreadful Aunt Contiga."

Smiling, he began walking idly down a side street, keeping her hand resting in the crook of his arm. "I feel that you'd want to get home early, to prevent your aunt from worrying."

"No, Severus. I can stay out as long as I want, I promise that I won't even lose a shoe or have a pumpkin carriage."

"Muggle fairy tales," he muttered under his breath.

"Yes, are you familiar with them Severus."

"A bit. Don't tell anyone, but I'm a half-blood as well. Nothing I'm terribly proud of, my father wasn't much to talk about."

"I'm sorry about that." she hesitated, "Your father, not being half-blood. I don't understand what everyone's issue with blood purity is. I can do magic just as well as a pure blood. Heck, probably better than most of them. I don't understand why it matters."

Nodding, "Though I agree with your sentiments, this is a conversation for another day. I really must be getting you home before the hour becomes indecent."

"Yes, my prince." she joked, looking up at his dark eyes and feeling full of warmth as they gazed back at her.

"Ha ha," he chuckled, "Well _princess_ , off we go." with that he apparated her to her door step. Standing on the stoop, she looked up at him again, waiting for something she wasn't even sure of.

"I suppose I'll see you again in a month," she murmured, looking down to her feet in defeat.

"Yes, I suppose so," he hesitated, "Unless you stumble by my home again around tea time, which is normally at two."

His apparation left her with a smile. Opening the door, she slid off her clogs and slid back up the stairs before her aunt even noticed her absence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stopping by for tea twice a week became a regular fixture in Meredith's life. Seeing Severus in his home offered her a side of him that no one else saw. He was rather funny, once you got used to how snide and inconsiderate most of his remarks was on her way over now, wearing what she'd worn to work as she had just gotten off and didn't have the time to change when she floo'd into Aunt Contiga's living room. She was just about to knock on his door when he opened it, standing on the other side with a confused look on his face.

"It's one-fifty." he stated.

"Yes, and tea is at two." she reminded him in heaving breaths.

"Yet, you're always here at one-thirty. Why is today different?"

"We had a new shipment of books and Flourish and Blotts. I was supposed to get off at one, but they asked me to shelve them and I don't know how to say no...so I just left about five minutes ago." she breathed out, still steadying her breaths from running over.

Casting a casual glance about her, he took in her work attire. Khaki pants with a white button down, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was pinned up, but falling out around her face, and her chest heaved up and down with the urgency of her breaths. His eyes lingered a bit longer on her chest than what was appropriate, making his trousers tighten a bit past the point of comfort. He'd grown accustomed to her coming over and had greatly feared that she'd learned her lesson and ditched him for good when she didn't show up at her usual time. Shaking his head, he realized she'd been talking the entire time that he was trapped in his mind, he tried to focus in on her last few words to attempt to seem like he was paying attention when he nearly jumped back involuntarily.

"...you have a tattoo! Believe it or not, my father had one that looked just like that...on the same arm...Severus," she looked into his eyes, knowing that she had his full attention now, "what does that tattoo mean?"

Pulling his sleeve down, he stumbled, "It doesn't mean anything. Its just..."

"SEVERUS! You know something about my father that I don't. I demand that you tell me what it is."

He could feel her power building up in her, the magic almost tangible. Her anger was no small feat, which was to be expected considering her father's temperament. "Meredith, this tattoo is a symbol of being-"

"A Death Eater," she whispered. "Are you a Death Eater Severus? Is that why you think people don't like you?"

Frozen by the honesty in her questions, he looked her in the eyes and nodded. "It's...complicated at best. Meredith, you have to understand, I don't believe in their ideology. I'm a part of the Order-"

"Is this why Flint thought that I was a disgrace to my father's name?"

He stared at the floor in silence.

"Is this why my Aunt Contiga hates me?"

He answered with more silence.

"Is this why my father died?"

He slowly reached forward to wipe the tear falling from her left eye and nodded, more to himself than to her. With that small nod of acknowledgement, she crumbled into his frame in a mess of tears.

After rocking her until the sobs softened, he pulled her back to look at her face. Her eyes were soft and puffy from her tears, but the intensity of the green pierced him to his soul. How had she weaseled her way into his life so quickly, how could he not imagine living without her? Why did he want to kiss her? He explained his dealings with the Death Eaters during her sobs, telling her how he worked with the Order now and would be a double agent once the Dark Lord returned in full force, a fact that he was afraid wasn't that far off. He explained to her how her father fled just before the fall of the Dark Lord, swearing to change after being forced to crucio a young muggle child. He reminded her that her father wasn't a bad man. No one makes sound decisions when they are seventeen years old, but that doesn't make them inherently bad human beings for the rest of their lives, you can always choose to be better, he'd said, and he was wondering if he believed himself.

She sat there, curled into his lap with her head on his shoulder, sniffling away the rest of the tears that threatened to fall. His arms were warm, safe, a place of refuge that she wasn't ready to leave. How badly she wanted to kiss him, she was slightly ashamed of her own feelings. But a man willing to risk his life to be a double agent, working for the good while deceiving the evil, how could she not feel something for him? She gently tilted her head up and placed a small, butterfly kiss on his cheekbone. Laying her head back down on his chest, she could hear the irregular rhythm of his heart beating.

With his heart trying to escape the confines of his chest, he placed a gentle hand beneath her chin and tilted her head up. His brain, his one source of logic, was screaming that she was sixteen for almost two more months, that classes at Hogwarts were getting ready to begin and he would no longer see her twice a week, that he was too old and had done too many bad things in his past to deserve for her to look at him the way that she was, and yet his heart overruled. He leaned his head down and placed a feather-lite kiss on her lips. Leaning back to gauge her response, he saw the most radiant smile he'd seen in all of his life. Unable to fight off his own smile, he kissed her forehead while smiling ear-to-ear.

"This changes everything, doesn't it Severus." she whispered.

"I certainly hope so." he whispered back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For the first time in his life, he wasn't looking forward to his return to Hogwarts. Having heard already that this year they would be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament, he genuinely loathed his return to the castle. His regret in returning was also in part of leaving behind Meredith. They'd spent almost the entire month of August together having tea twice a week, and just the very week before he had to return they took it up to the next level. Were they a couple? He wasn't sure. Was he smitten? More than he'd like to admit. But now was not the time to drag her into his life, not with the stunt that the Death Eaters pulled at the Quidditch World Cup, if anything, he needed to keep her more protected from the world that her father was a part of.

Walking into the castle, he made his way first to his chambers. Tidy as every, thanks to the house elves, he looked around at the small place that he'd called home for so long. A love seat and arm chair sitting before the fire, a small table with two chairs in the kitchen, and a queen sized bed in the bedroom. His decorative taste definitely reflected his house, everything was black with twinges of emerald thrown in. His mind wandered to what Meredith would look like reading on his love seat, how she would look brewing coffee in the small kitchenette. Shaking his head, he slid into his teaching robes and made his way to the great hall.

Full of noisy students, he suffered through another Sorting Hat ceremony along with the introduction of the other schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, both at Hogwarts to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, both here to sit in on their classes to continue their education. In his eyes, it was just more dunderheads to put in detention. His thoughts overtook him, carrying him away, until he realized that all of the students were leaving the dinning hall, leaving him and Dumbledore as the last ones there.

"It appears that there is something on your mind, my boy." Dumbledore began, stepping closer to Severus as he spoke.

Rolling his eyes, he stood to leave but found Dumbledore standing before him.

"Severus, it is okay to miss people. It's even okay to let people in to your heart."

"And what makes you think that I would do either of those things, Albus?"

Smiling, "Because I saw how you looked at her during the Order meetings. She's a good girl Severus. Your heart is in good hands."

"My heart is in my chest, don't be preposterous." and with that, he swooped past the headmaster and made his way to the dungeons.

Upon arriving in the dungeons, he sat at his small table and pulled out a piece of parchment. He'd promised Meredith that he would write when he got to Hogwarts, although he felt that there was nothing exciting to write about. He picked up his quill and began the letter.

 _Dear Meredith,_

Striking through the beginning, he balled up the paper and threw it into the trash. He couldn't call her dear yet, it was too soon for niceties.

 _Meredith,_

 _I have arrived at Hogwarts and I am writing you a letter, much like I promised you I would do. Things here are as they always have been, although we have two visiting schools this year, so classes will be fuller._

 _As for the two schools, we are having the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year, and as the host school we have to provide the educational services for the visiting schools. How fun._

 _What do you bet that that dunderhead Potter will find his way into the tournament? He has a penchant for bad luck and this seems like a golden opportunity for that to show up. I suppose we'll see._

 _Overall, it's not the same without you. I hope that your Aunt is treating you fairly, or that you're sufficient in hiding from her. Continue practicing in your studies, November isn' t too far off._

 _Severus_

Rolling the letter, he attached it to his owl and sent it off, hoping that she would send him one back in the morning. He dressed for bed and made his way to the bedroom, where he read a potions journal for a bit before finally succumbing to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Laying sleeplessly in bed, she let her mind wander. He was back at Hogwarts, his home away from home, and she couldn't help but be jealous of all of the people who would now see him on a daily basis. Her heart longed to see him again, to get lost in the depths of his obsidian eyes and to feel his sinewy fingers lace around her own, and yet she was still in Cokeworth. A tapping on her window jolted her from her thoughts. Walking across the room in two strides, she opened the window and let the owl in. The owl was a deep grey in color with golden eyes. Around his foot was a rolled piece of parchment that she immediately took off and opened. Reading his letter, she smiled at his sarcasm and his humor that most people considered rude. Shaking her head, she looked up at the owl that was still sitting on her windowsill and pulled a piece of parchment out of her old school bag. Grabbing her quill, she grabbed the book she was currently reading to bare down on and began scribbling back a response.

 _Severus,_

 _Now you know that Potter doesn't purposely find his way into trouble...it's as if he's a magnet and he can't help but be drawn to it. In saying this, I hope that nothing horrid comes from this tournament._

 _Speaking of the tournament, what does it entail? It sounds entertaining, if only I could compete. I've recently bought a book about wandless magic, it's quite interesting. Maybe I'll have mastered it by the time I see you again. When will I see you again?_

 _Like you mentioned, November isn't too far off. Honestly, it's only two months and nineteen days until I turn seventeen, so I mean, I'm practically there._

 _Anyway, I hope you're settling in well._

 _Meredith_

Attaching the letter to the owls foot, she shooed it out the window to make its journey back to its owner.

Laying back down in the bed, she drifted off into a restless sleep, dreaming vaguely of Severus and of her father, both apologizing for their past.

The following morning, he stared sourly at his toast and tea, hearing all of the hubbub that was floating about the Goblet of Fire. Students putting their names in, students wishing they were old enough, students craving fame and glory...it was all hogwash. The screeching of the owls bringing the post brought him from his reverie, almost making him fall out of character when he saw one swooping towards him. Dropping the rolled parchment before him, he hid his smile and opened the letter just a peak to see who it was from. Meredith. He shoved the letter in his robe pocket and left the Great Hall and made his way to the dungeons.

He walked with a purpose, making students dodge him as much as they could. He opened the doors and strode in, knowing he had a full thirty minutes before students would begin arriving to class. He unrolled the letter and began reading, smiling to himself all the while. Reading her letter, he could easily forget the age difference between them and just imagine that they were equals. He wouldn't wish to be seventeen again, although he couldn't imagine wishing that she was thirty-four either. Pondering her question of when they would meet again, he pulled out the list of all of the Hogsmeade dates. He would be forced to go to at least one of them as a chaperone, might as well meet her there and make it bearable. Pulling a fresh parchment out, he jotted to her:

 _Meredith,_

 _We will be going to Hogsmeade on the twenty-sixth of November. Should you fancy meeting me there, I will be chaperoning at The Three Broomsticks. Maybe if you come, we can discuss your apprenticeship and your wandless magic._

 _Severus_

He placed the folded letter in his robe pocket, making a mental note to go to the owlery later that day to send this to Meredith. Picking up his wand, he wrote the directions of today's potion on the board and waited for the students to come fill the room.

The following two months were filled to the brim with letters flying back and forth. The letters ranged from simple updates to ideas for the future, both helping them to understand each other better. Severus watched as the students prepared for the tournament, the first event happening a mere two days before the Hogsmeade weekend, while Meredith practiced wandless magic and worked endless hours at Flourish and Blotts. In the end, they'd both been marking the days down on their calendars for their weekend together.

Flooing into Hogsmeade, she arrived in Tomes and Scrolls, a sister bookstore to Flourish and Blotts. She brushed off her winter robes, a deep golden rod color that flashed the epitome of Hufflepuff house pride, and walked out onto the streets. She followed the signs until she found herself directly in front of The Three Broomsticks. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, signaling her arrival by ringing a bell by the door, and walked in slowly. Looking around, she saw a few familiar faces from when she was at Hogwarts, her professors remembering her and waving from their tables. Smiling and waving back, her eyes still scanned the room for the one person she was looking for. Sitting in the furthest corner, she noticed the tell-tale sign of his black outer robes and his dark hair. She strode over and took a seat directly across from him, facing the door.

"Hello Severus."she smiled.

"Hello, Love." he replied with a quiet smile touching his lips. He reached his hands across the table and wrapped them around hers.

"I've ordered you a butterbeer, if that's okay."

"Yeah, of course. That's great," she stammered.

They looked at each other for a few moments before she bust out laughing.

"To think that we've both been looking forward to this as long as we have, and we are both terrified to say the wrong thing now that we are in person. It's preposterous."

Her words brought a smile to his face. Their drinks came and they both stopped to order a bit of lunch. While eating, they resumed where they'd left off from all of their letters, falling into conversation perfectly.

"So, you've mastered wandless magic?" he said astonished.

"Well, don't sound so surprised. I might get offended." she quipped back.

"That's no small feat, Meredith. Many wizards and witches practice their entire lives and never fully get the hang of it."

"Is that so," she smiled, "Accio," she muttered as one of his chips floated off of his plate into her empty hand.

Laughing, he reached into his robes and pulled out a small box. Looking confused, she went to open her mouth, but he held his hand up.

"It seems, Meredith, that I missed your birthday, which was the twentieth, am I right?"

Nodding, she still looked confused.

"I simply couldn't let it go by without a gift." He slid the small package over to her, "Happy Birthday love."

Opening the package she saw two things. One was a daintily made silver bracelet, embedded with emeralds. The other was a key.

"This is lovely, Severus. But what is the key for?"

"I know how badly you've been wanting to leave your aunt's. Although Spinner's End is still in Cokeworth, I figured you might not hate having my house to yourself, except of course when I come home from Hogwarts."

"You're giving me a key to your house...so I can live there...so I don't have to stay with Contiga...eep!" she squealed and lunged across the table, wrapping him in a fierce hug.

Chuckling softly, "Yes, my dear. But don't show everyone my soft side...they might start thinking that I'm a good person, and we can't have that rumor floating around."

Smiling, she put the key in her pocket. Reaching across the table, she held her wrist out so that he could attach the bracelet around it.

"Severus, what are we."

"We are two people who have extremely similar opinions on life."

"Oh," she muttered.

"I happen to think that we are more though. That's what I tell myself when I think of you, which I do, very often. I think of you as a piece of me, as the better half of me, so to speak. I think of you when I wake up, when I eat lunch, when I go to bed. Hell, I even think of you when I'm drinking tea, because I can hear you saying how much better coffee is than tea." Smiling, " I think we are much more than we have labeled, but I didn't want to scare you away before you were ready."

"Oh, I'm ready, Severus. Hell, I love you. I don't know if you knew that, but I do."

"I love you too, Meredith." His voice nearly cracked, so he took a large sip of firewhisky to steady his words.

"So, does this mean I can call you my boyfriend, Severus?"

"I am not a boy."

"Then, my man-friend."

"That makes me sound like a sordid lover."

"Then what in the world do you want to be?" she said with exasperation.

"Whatever you need me to be."

"Then I shall call you my love, because that is exactly what you are to me Severus."

Smiling, she leaned across the table and placed a butterfly kiss on the top of his cheekbone. Smoothing his finger across her cheek, he pulled her in for a deeper kiss, making her insides scramble like eggs. Breaking apart to breathe, she walked around the table and sat curled up beneath his arm, which he had rested across her shoulder.

"Okay, love...what's next?" and with that he walked her out of The Three Broomsticks and walked around Hogsmeade until it was time for him to escort the students back to the castle. Leaving her at Tomes and Scrolls, he kissed her once on the lips and then once again on her forehead. Smiling, she floo'd back to her aunt's house, only long enough to pack up her meager belongings and move down the road to Spinner's End.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next few weeks were spent moving in. Although she had very little to her name, she felt the need to give the entire house a deep cleaning the old fashioned muggle way that her mother used to always do. When she'd finished, she helped herself to his library, finding his books ranging from harmless potions to dark magic. It seems that he, too, was not afraid of the dark.

They'd been sending letters to each other frequently, normally twice to three times a week. These letters kept her sane; as much as she'd dreamt of living alone, she found herself quite lonely. It wasn't that his home was huge, it was three bedrooms with two bathrooms, although it had an impressive potions lab in the basement, she found herself longing for physical company, but not bad enough for her to visit her aunt. She'd left her aunt a letter before she left explaining why she was gone, and she had no intentions of returning.

Sitting in the living room, she contemplated buying a Christmas tree. It was nearly halfway through December, and a house just wasn't a home without Christmas decorations. She felt sure that Severus would find it a welcome surprise when he came home for Christmas in just a week and a half. Smiling, she pulled on a thicker jacket and made her way to the door just as his owl was swooping in the opened window.

"What are you doing here this time of day," she murmured to herself while she grabbed the letter from its foot. Opening it and reading, her mouth fell open in surprise.

 _Meredith,_

 _It appears that we will be having a Yule Ball this year due to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I had great hopes of evading this event, it appears that I must attend. While I must be tortured in this way, I do believe that the ball would be much less torturous if you joined me. I will ask for Dumbledore to open the floo network so you can floo into his office instead of walking from Hogsmeade._

 _I sincerely hope that you will accompany me to this. I look forward to seeing you again._

 _Severus_

 _P.S. Did I mention that the ball took place on Christmas night?_

Dropping the letter to the floor, she immediately grabbed her purse and floo'd to Flourish and Blotts. Stepping out of the bookstore, she made her way through Diagon Alley looking for every store that sold dress robes.

Hours later she made her way back to Spinner's End. Having tried on at least fifty robes, she finally found one that she felt would be appropriate for the occasion. Hanging it in the back of her closet, she settled down in the study and began reading one of Severus' darker books.

The rest of December passed by quicker than she would've liked. Having never gone to a ball, she had no idea on how she was supposed to act. She was no longer a student, although she was the same age as the seventh years. She was also dating a teacher, which she knew was going to get her some strange looks from teachers and students alike. With all of that said, she grabbed her dress, which was packed up in a dress bag, and floo'd to Dumbledore's office. Stepping through the grate, she looked around, scared to knock over any of his small trinkets that lined all available space. Before she noticed he was in the room, he spoke to her, scaring her out of her senses.

"Good to see you back Miss Vaderkroff."

"Holy," she muttered the finished part of that statement to herself, "You scared the shi...crap out of me professor."

Chuckling to himself, he smiled and replied, "Sorry for that, but it is good to see you back at Hogwarts, Miss Vaderkroff. Am I correct in assuming that you are here to accompany Professor Snape to the ball?''

"Uh...yes. Severus sent me an owl and told me I could floo to your office. I hope that was okay."

"Of course. It is good to see Severus in love. It has been much too long since he has had happiness in his life, I urge you Miss Vaderkroff to not break his heart."

Smiling, "I have no intentions to do so sir. If anything, I'm afraid he'll break mine."

"You shouldn't worry yourself with such things. Severus, though a recluse, loves fiercely and with a loyalty that rivals even Hufflepuffs. He will protect you to the end of himself," hesitating in his thoughts, "I fear that dark times are coming, Miss Vaderkroff. Just be prepared that Severus will do what needs to be done to protect you. Your background...will either help you or hurt you. It has yet to be determined." Shaking his head, he smiled a slight smile that didn't meet his eyes, "Nonetheless, you should get ready for the ball, I know that Severus is going to be waiting for you at the doors to the Great Hall in just an hour. It was good seeing you again, Miss Vaderkroff."

As he walked out of the room, she felt as if the air had been punched right out of her lungs. Dark times coming? How could he be so sure? Shaking the thoughts from her head, she slid into her gown and styled her hair with her wand. Feeling satisfied with her appearance, and realizing that she only had fifteen minutes before she was to meet Severus, she ran out of the headmasters office and made her way to the Great Hall.

He checked his watch a third time, trying to appear indifferent. His dress robes were pressed neatly, his hair freshly washed and combed back, although it was still managing to fall in his face. He looked up at the sound of pattering down the hall when his eyes met hers. She was wearing a floor length black evening gown, strapless with an opened back. There was a small slit up her left leg in which he could see her black strappy stilettos with every step she took. Her hair looked as if it were spun from the finest silk and laid in soft curls down her back. Her makeup was simple, but she accentuated her dark liner with a red lip, which had his heart beating faster just at the look of her. Her smile made his throat constrict and he struggled to smile back without looking like he was in pain, but in reality she had no idea what she did to him.

"Hello Severus," she stated while still ten paces away from him.

Smiling, he took a few paces and met her where she was, wrapping one strong arm around her waist and his other hand gently placed on the back of her neck. "Hello, dear." He leant down to kiss her neck, "You look ravishing tonight."

"Well, you look rather handsome yourself. Though if you don't stop what you're doing to my neck, we may never make it to the ball."

Freezing in his spot, he felt the familiar tightening in his pants. Standing up straighter, he tucked her arm into his and gracefully lead her into the Great Hall. Upon walking in, all eyes turned their direction. The new girl and the greasy potions master made for a unique pairing in most peoples eyes, although they couldn't doubt her happiness, her smile was spread from ear to ear.

Making their way to where the other teachers were located, they stood quietly trying to advert attention away from themselves. They each grabbed a drink from one of the students acting as waiters, and slowly turned to create conversation with each other when interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Ah, Severus, it seems to me that your date has taken all of the attention in the entire room. She is easily the most beautiful one here."

Blushing, Meredith tilted her head down so that the other two men wouldn't notice her embarrassment.

"Yes, it appears that for once everyone wishes they had what I did, although I will not be sharing."

"Yes, well, take good care of her."

Nodding, both men shook hands and Dumbledore left them to go mingle with other professors.

The evening went on without a hitch, minus a few moments of laughing at the students horrible dancing. Their spirits were lifted, and Severus stood comfortably with his arm resting around her waist. She had rested her head on his shoulder just as Karkaroff approached Severus.

"May I speak to you, Severus?"

Staring, his posture becoming more stiff with each passing second, "Yes, you may speak."

"In private, please."

Turning towards Meredith, he whispered in her ear, "I'll only be gone a second. Stay here with the other professors." He kissed her on the cheek and lead Karkaroff outside.

"Do you not feel yours, Severus?"

"What I feel is of no concern to you, Karkaroff."

"His return is near. Admit it, you're scared."

"Why should I be afraid? I have nothing to fear. Can you say the same?"

Eyes growing wide, Karkaroff walked away briskly, leaving Severus feeling hesitant and out of sorts. He too felt that the Dark Lord's return was near, but he kept pushing the thought out of his head every time that it haunted him. He wouldn't be able to do that for much longer.

Walking back into the Great Hall, he made eye contact with Meredith and without saying a word, she jogged up to meet him. He lead her down to his rooms in the dungeon and explained to her the prediciment.

"So you think that the Dark Lord will be back soon? Dumbledore seems to think the same thing."

"Yes, well, we must figure out what this means for you. Your father ran from being a Death Eater, so the Dark Lord may not favor you." 

"I am not afraid of the dark, Severus. I can live amongst the darkness and still hold the light in my heart, this does not scare me."

"Yes, but how will we guarantee your protection?"

Both standing in silence, he slipped into her mind reading her thoughts.

"Of course not, that is preposterous! Do you really think marrying me is going to protect you from the Dark Lord?"

"Honestly, you must stop doing that. I've been practicing blocking my mind while reading some of your books, but blast it, you are too good at picking apart my thoughts."

"Yes, well, you think so loudly, they seemingly scream into my mind."

"Well, tell me why my idea won't work. You are favored by the Dark Lord, right? Would he honestly hurt your wife?"

"He would try to read your mind."

"And I could protect it."

"He probably wouldn't kill you then. Marrying me would be a sign that you supported the dark lifestyle that your father ran from, but is that what you really want?"

"To support a dark lifestyle? No. To marry you? Yeah, I'd enjoy being Meredith Snape, but only if you want me to be."

Smiling at her defiance, her will that never died. He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her slowly. When the broke apart to breathe, he leaned in to her ear, "I would love nothing more than to make you a Snape." And with that he picked her up and swirled her around, her giggling in happiness the entire time.

"So we're really going to do this?" 

"Yes, Severus, we really are."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Do you typically go to Spinner's End for Christmas?" Meredith asked lazily as she rested her head in Severus' lap while lounging across the couch.

"Not normally, though I was going to go this year to be with you." He smiled to himself as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hmm, what will we be doing tomorrow?"

"I suppose we'll be going to Diagon Alley to get you a ring. It would be dreadful to be engaged without a proper ring." 

Sitting straight up, bumping her head on his chin. "What do you mean? You don't have to buy me a ring, Merlin's beard, I was the one who suggested the entire thing. Why on earth are you going through this trouble?"

"You are truly an insufferable woman. I love you. I'm going to marry you. I'm going to buy you a ring. You're going to smile and be the blushing bride. It's that simple."

"But-" he cut her off with a kiss. He shifted their heads a bit to the side so that he could kiss her with ease. He placed one hand on the back of her neck while the other hand found it's way down to her hip. Their kissing became heated as he slowly slid his tongue into her opened mouth. She placed her hands on his shoulders and maneuvered herself to straddle his lap. Pulling away from the kiss, she looked him in the eyes.

"Okay. I'll go along with the ring tomorrow. But I want you to know, Severus Tobias Snape, if you think that I'm going to sit back and let you make all of the decisions and leave me with no say, you have a new thing coming for you because Rohan Vaderkroff didn't raise a doormat!"

Chuckling in his deep baritone, "Yes, and I'm beyond grateful of your spirit. But for this one time, let me spoil you a bit. Is that too much to ask?"

Shaking her head in the negative, "No, I guess it isn't."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, first thing, we'll head to Diagon Alley and you can choose whatever you like."

"And we'll set a date?"

"I'll speak with Dumbledore and the Order, we'll have to make sure that it's in a protected place, but yes, we'll set a date."

"Good." Smiling she stood, "I guess I'll be going to bed." She began walking towards his bedroom, kicking off her heels as she went.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked while winking at Severus, who sat dumbfounded on the couch.

"I think I'll just stay here tonight...on the couch."

Leaning in the door frame, "Severus, don't be absurd, if you're worried about my purity and such, then just stay on your side of the bed."

"And your purity..." 

"Is perfectly in tact, now will you get up and come to bed? I need your help unzipping this blasted dress."

Taking a deep breath, he followed her into the bedroom, unzipped her dress and somehow managed not to ravage her when she stood before him in only a black strapless bra and lace panties. Stepping into the bathroom, he scrubbed his face in cold water to help him focus on the fact that they were just sleeping...together...in his bed. The fact that she was standing outside the bathroom now, in only her bra and panties was turning his brain upside down. Sliding into his pajama pants, green flannel, he stepped out of the bathroom to see Meredith digging through his drawers. Observing her quietly, he smiled as she pulled out a pair of his boxers and a black v-neck t-shirt. Sliding them on, she turned around and gasped when she realized that he'd been watching her the entire time.

"You can't just sneak up on people like that, you scared me half to death."

"Dear, I'm a spy, my purpose in life is to sneak up on people like that."

"Yes, well, don't spy on me."

"Duly noted," he smiled and crawled onto the left side of the bed. She took notice and did the same on the right side. Pulling her hair into a monstrosity of a bun, she rolled over and laid her head on his chest.

"You smell lovely."

"Hmmm," he hummed, already drifting to sleep, "What do I smell like."

"Sandalwood and potions ingredients. It's comforting."

"Hmmm," he replied again, pulling her lithe body closer to his. "Go to sleep, Meredith."

Slinging her leg over his, she burrowed down in the covers and fell asleep.

Waking the next morning, she could hear the shower going. Stretching, she rose from the bed and made her way to the loo, not even registering the hum of the shower. Opening the door she froze when she saw the bare behind of her betrothed. Running his fingers through his hair as he washed it, water dripping down his smooth, contoured skin, she realized that she should probably sneak out before he realized that she'd seen him naked. But she couldn't stop staring. He was in no way ripped, but he was more defined than most men his age. His skin was so pale that it looked like porcelain. She continued to stand for just a moment longer before she turned to leave, hoping that she could leave unseen.

"Where are you going Meredith."

Freezing in place, she turned around to meet his eyes. Subconsciously, her eyes drifted to see that he was now wrapped from the waist down in a black towel.

"I...uh...was...going to go to the bathroom...but I'm good, I'll just wait out in the room."

"Feel free to use it while I'm in here, we'll soon be married and will be sharing everything then, might as well begin getting used to it."

"Uh...okay." she mumbled as she tip-toed to the toiled and took a seat.

"Have you never seen a naked man before, Meredith?"

"Nope. You're the first."

"Good. I hope to be the last as well."

Nodding, she blushed. He smiled and walked into the bedroom to get dressed for the day.

Leaving the castle, they walked hand in hand until they reached Hogsmeade.

"Is there no jewelry store in Hogsmeade?"

"Not for what we're looking for." and with that he apparated them to Diagon Alley.

Together, they roamed the streets, dodging the after Christmas crowds at many of the popular shoppes. She kept her hand fastened in the crook of his arm, following him as he made his way deftly through the alleyways. Passing Flourish and Blotts, he smiled.

"When do you go back to work?"

"On Wednesday."

"How'd you manage to get a few days off?"

"They normally force me to take days off. They were quite exited when I asked for the Monday and Tuesday after Christmas, it was almost like a gift to them. Apparently I'm an hours hog since I work so frequently."

Laughing, he stopped and pulled her close. "We're here."

Opening the door to the jewelry store, her eyes wandered to all of the sparkles that surrounded her. Severus pulled her to the counter, where he asked the assistant to show him the engagement rings. In a daze, she noticed the worker pull out a display of diamonds and set them in front of her.

"Meredith...Meredith, which one do you like?" Severus was looking at her with concern as she slowly came back into focus. Looking at the display, she noticed a wide variety of diamonds in all shapes and cuts. Her eyes automatically went straight to a ring that was in a different display though. An emerald surrounded by small diamonds, sitting in a white gold band. Reading her mind, Severus asked the attendant to pull out that ring.

"Ah, yes. Although this is not your typical engagement ring, it is quite lovely. Would you like to try it on?"

Nodding, Severus took the ring and slid it onto Meredith's finger, smiling as he did so. This ring was exquisite, fitting her dainty fingers with grace.

"Perfect," he whispered once the ring was on. Smiling, she agreed with him. "We'll take this one." Severus pulled out his wallet and paid for the ring in full. Grabbing her hand, they thanked the attendant and left the store.

"Severus, this ring is..."

"Perfect. Now don't you worry about a thing."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts."

She smiled up at him and held her hand out to look at the large stone that was now gracing her finger.

"It is lovely, isn't it."

"Yes, dear, it is."

Together, they floo'd back to Hogsmeade and made their way back to Hogwarts. Heading directly back to his rooms, they both burrowed into the couch and read their prospective books until it was time for her to floo back to Spinner's End.

"I'll write," he promised as she was walking to the floo.

"I know. I'll see you at the Order meeting next month?"

"Of course."

"I love you, Severus."

"I love you too, Meredith," he promised as he kissed her once more before she stepped into the fireplace.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Landing on the steps to Grimmauld Place, she stood still a moment to gather her wits from apperating. Looking around her, left, right, and left again, she knocked the coded knock that she was required to knock before entering the Order meetings. The door opened with a smiling Molly Weasley on the other side, shooing her into the kitchen so she could get something to eat, although she was no longer malnourished.

"Come, come, dear. We must get you to the kitchen before the meeting starts. Severus and Albus just arrived and they say that they have some big news to share with all of us. Hurry on now."

Smiling, she felt that she knew immediately that the news was pertaining to her engagement to Severus. Finally, a happily ever after. As she walked into the kitchen she made her way over to Severus and sat in the chair beside his. Slowly, he slid his hand into hers beneath the table.

"For starters, we'd like to thank Sirius, again, for allowing us to use his home for our meetings. Your hospitality is always appreciated."

"It's the most I can do, really," Sirius grumbled into his firewhiskey.

"Severus has heard whispers of the Dark Lord's return, he feels that it is imminent. I believe that we would be wise to take his warnings seriously, preparing ourselves the best that we can for what we know is to come."

"And what is to come, Albus?" Remus questioned.

"Dark times. But enough of that, we have happy news to celebrate today as well. Severus, would you like to take over?"

Grumbling to himself, he stood with one arm resting around Meredith's chair, the other resting in his pocket. Looking down at Meredith, he smiled a very small, private smile, that only she could see.

"Meredith and I will be getting married this March," he drawled slowly. Before he could continue he was interrupted by the majority of the order.

"She's just a child!" screamed Molly.

"She was your student." mentioned Sirius.

"He's going to make her a dirty Death Eater spy too, you watch." muttered Molly beneath her breath.

Looking down at her lap, Meredith felt a light brushing on her hand.

"Does he make you happy?" Remus offered her in a slight whisper.

"Yes," she whispered back with eyes full of tears, "He really does."

"Then don't worry about what the others have to say. If Dumbledore trusts Snape, then I will too. I also know that you have better judgement than they are giving you credit for. As a past professor, I know that you are smarter than anyone here thinks you are, apart from Snape. If you think this is right, then follow your heart Meredith. Who are we to tell you you're wrong?"

Crying, she nodded in his direction and slowly left the room, making her way down to a dusty and deserted sitting room on the bottom floor of Grimmauld Place. Sitting on the rugged sofa, she rubbed her eyes and told herself to pull it together. Vaderkroff's didn't cry like this, her father would be ashamed to know how much she'd cried since his death, but she couldn't seem to stop the flow of tears that came so easily now. It was if her eyes were the faucets of her soul and someone had forgotten to turn them off.

Walking into the room amongst the shadows was Arthur Weasley. Sitting beside her on the couch, he placed a fatherly hand across her shoulders and pulled her close.

"It's okay, ya know." he whispered into her ear.

"What's okay?" she sniffled back.

"To marry Severus, to make your own decisions, to cry. You've seen more in your seventeen years than I have in my entire life, so if you want to get married, do it. Who are we, who have known you such a short time, to tell you how to live your life?"

Shrugging, she urged him to continue.

"My dear, we often see the world as we are, not as the world actually is. We see what we know, not what could be. We see what is and not what is to come. I personally think it's a good thing that you've got Severus, he's had a tougher life than most. If any one is deserving of love, it's you two."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." she whispered while she hugged him as tight as she could. In his arms, she felt like a daughter again, like things would work out okay.

"I think you and I both know that you can call me Arthur."

"Okay, Mr. Arthur." she smiled and they both made their way back to the kitchen.

While things in the kitchen had calmed down, many faces were still sour. Severus made eye contact with Meredith and felt as if the world had been lifted from his shoulders when she nodded and smiled in return.

"Ah, Meredith. Is there anything you'd like to say, now that we have the Order's attention once again?"

Shaking her head in the negative, she walked over to Severus and laid her head on his shoulder.

"If you don't mind us, I think we ought to be getting back home." Severus grumbled as he walked towards the door.

"We'll see you at the next meeting!" Dumbledore cried out as the door closed behind them.

"I'm sorry for their rude disp-" he started as she broke his sentence with a kiss.

"I don't care what they say. I'd marry you tomorrow if I could, although I do kind of want to wear the big obnoxious dress."

Laughing in his deep, rumbling voice, Severus quipped, "I think it's dreadful that you put on that many layers of fluff, just to make me take it off later."

"It's all about you, isn't it?"

"Of course not, dear. You want to look like a blasted cupcake, then look like the damn cupcake. I'll love you regardless."

Leaning up on her tip-toes, she placed a small kiss onto his nose. Smiling, he pulled her down so that he could kiss her properly, taking her very breath away. His hands wandered their way down to her hips, pulling them tighter against his own, making him swear to himself. Breaking away for air, she pulled her wand out and apparated them to Spinner's End.

Opening the front door, they stumbled in, landing on the floor in the foyer. Laughing, he stood and pulled her up, closed the door and swooped her off her feet and carried her to his bedroom.

As he opened the door, he realized that the room smelled like her, her perfume lingering like a mist across the ceiling. Inhaling deeply, he gently laid her across the bed. Looking up at him with lust filled eyes, she began struggling out of her own clothes, laying before him in only her plain cotton bra and panties.

Shaking his head, Severus grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"My dear. I want us to do this the right way, when you're my wife."

"You don't want to have sex with me?"

"Merlin's beard, that is not what I said. Would you look at me? I think that is very well the opposite of what I'm saying."

Looking at him, she saw how his pants were tightly tented around his arousal, looking miserably uncomfortable.

Giggling, she pulled him close, "Then stay and sleep with me. Just sleep. I miss cuddling with you."

Nodding as she slid beneath the covers, he knew that he wouldn't be able to say no. He couldn't help but wonder when this girl before him had taken not only his heart, but his soul too. Taking off his outer robes and trousers, he slid in beside her and succumbed to the bliss that she offered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The days turned into to weeks, weeks turned into months, and before she knew it her wedding date was less than two weeks away. Having worked nearly everyday leading up to her nuptials, she had saved enough money to purchase the dress of her dreams. Hanging up her work robes in the break room, she walked out the back door of Flourish and Blotts to find Molly Weasley waiting by the door.

"They told me that you normally came out the back door when leaving work. I thought I'd wait for you here."

"What are you doing here, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh dear, I'm taking you wedding dress shopping. You didn't think Severus was going to take you, did you?"

"No...um...I just thought I'd go by myself."

"Heavens no, dear. We wouldn't make you do something this momentous on your own."

"I thought you didn't approve...of...us."

"Whether I approve or not, this is a happy occasion and I will not let my opinions cloud it. Now off we go."

Grasping her by the arm, Molly dragged Meredith to every single shoppe that sold wedding dresses in Diagon Alley. She tried on short dresses, long dresses, fitted dresses, loose dresses, dresses covered in sequins and tulle, and she was honestly tired of all of it. Every dress she tried on Molly had an opinion about, some good and some not. Standing in front of the mirror for the umpteenth time, she was completely fed up with dresses.

"Oh, Meredith, you look lovely. What do you think?"

"The bodice itches."

"Yes, well, I'm sure we can find another one-" 

"Can't we just stop for the day, I'm exhausted."

"Just one more dress and we'll get dinner and go home, yeah?"

"Promise that this will be the last one."

"I promise, try this on and we'll leave."

Going back into the dressing room for the last time, she slid into an ivory gown. The gown was floor length and entirely made out of lace, the sleeves came all the way to her wrists, pointing in a 'v' shape on the top of her hand, the back had a key hole cut out in the center, followed by pearl buttons that fastened all the way down the train, which was easily two foot long. Looking in the mirror in the dressing room, she felt pretty for the first time that day. Smiling, she walked out to show Molly the dress.

"What do you think," she questioned with a smile.

Molly covered her mouth with both hands and choked back a sob.

"Are you...crying?"

"You...look...so...beautiful," she exclaimed as she stood and hugged Meredith.

"I think this is the one, what do you think?"

"I think you'll be silly not to get that one." Molly said with a smile, wiping her eyes from stray tears.

Leaving the store with her dress in tow, she walked with Molly to the Leaky Cauldron, where she bid her farewell and apparated back to Spinner's End. Walking in the door, she kicked off her shoes and laid her dress bag across the couch. Plodding to the kitchen table, she pulled out a piece of parchment and grabbed a quill and started a note to Severus.

 _My Dearest Severus,_

 _Today I bought my wedding dress, which means I will now be dressed appropriately for the eighteenth. We both know that Molly and Albus would have a fit if I came in anything but the best. I know their hearts are in the right place, but I can't help but feel overwhelmed by it all._

 _Nonetheless, I'm glad things are going well at Hogwarts. I can't believe that the second challenge was in the Black Lake, with mermaids no less. I can't wait to hear of the third challenge...I'll be at Hogwarts by then! Maybe I'll actually get to see it first hand._

 _Much love until our wedding day,_

 _Meredith_

Folding the letter and handing it to their owl, she watched it float off to Severus. Walking through the living room, she grabbed the dress and headed to their bedroom, hanging the dress in their closet. Sliding into her pajamas, she crawled beneath the covers and pulled Severus's pillow close, inhaling his scent from the sheets.

Standing in the doorway to his bedroom, he couldn't help but feel the chill of the dungeons. Pulling out his wand, he lit the fire in the grate and prepared a kettle for tea. Hanging up his outer robes, he walked to the doorway of his bedroom again, taking the time to fully realize that in ten days his quarters would no longer be his alone. Although she was not teaching at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had approved her staying on the campus due to her marriage with Severus. Maybe they would finally get around to her Potions apprenticeship, although he was afraid that their marriage would hinder him from being her teacher. Nonetheless, he looked forward to her constant chatter, which would surely fill his rooms with smiles instead of the usual sneers. Yet still, he struggled to wrap his mind around a traditional marriage. Him, married? What would the Dark Lord think? Though his opinion meant little to Severus, he wanted approval enough for survival.

Shaking his head, he grabbed the whistling kettle and poured it over his tea leaves. Adding one sugar and no cream, he made his way to sit on the small couch that sat just before the fire. Throwing one dragon hide boot onto the coffee table, he rolled up his left shirt sleeve and looked at his Dark Mark with disdain. Though he'd been ignoring Karkaroff's ramblings, he too had felt it begin to tingle. How, he wasn't sure of, but he knew for sure that the Dark Lord's return was close. What would that mean for Meredith? How would he protect her? With her heritage, it would be hard to hide her from Voldemort, but he would have to do his best to ensure that she wasn't harmed by the other members. Knowing how they typically behaved, he shuddered at the thought of bringing her to a meeting.

Standing, he levitated his tea cup to the sink in the kitchen and made his way to bed. Shimmying out of his clothes and levitating them to the hamper in the corner, he slid into the bed in his boxers. Turning to his side, he couldn't help but imagine how lovely she would look laying in this very bed with him...in only ten days. Rolling back over to his other side, he cast a nox spell and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Watching the time on her watch tick by, she realized that she had stayed up all night, watching the hours roll in like waves on the coast. Standing, she shuffled to the bathroom attached to Severus's room and looked in the mirror. It was seven o'clock in the morning, by seven o'clock this evening she would be Mrs. Snape. Shaking her head, she dove into the shower and tried to scrub her nervousness off with her loofa, which proved unsuccessful.

Wrapping her hair in a towel, she trod into her bedroom...Severus's bedroom...their bedroom to find her clothes for the day. She felt that she should wear something significant today, but instead slid into a pair of comfortable jeans and a sweater. Packing her bags for Hogwarts, she brought only the essentials, knowing that she would be back in Spinner's End for summer. Holding her bag close, she stepped into the floo and headed towards the Burrow.

Walking out of the grate, she was met with smiles from Molly and Charlie, who was home from Romania for a brief holiday. Smiling back, she plopped down on their threadbare couch and put her head in her hands.

Slowly hyperventilating, she started tearing up, gasping for air every few breaths she took.

Throwing an arm around her, Charlie joked, "What, having second thoughts about marrying the dungeon bat?"

Shaking her head and crying harder, she curled up in a small ball beside him on the couch.

Crouching before her, Molly gently placed her hands on either side of her face, making Meredith look at her.

"Breathe, in through your nose, out through your mouth."

Nodding, she began using the technique, slowly catching her breath after a few minutes.

"Tell me what has you so shaken up, dear. Charlie, put a kettle on for tea."

"What if he changes his mind?" Meredith whispered, covering her face with her hands again.

"Oh dearie, Severus, as isolated and introverted as he is, loves you with his whole being. You can see it in how he looks at you. I think him changing his mind is the least of your worries."

"Really?"

"Yes dear, now lets get you cleaned up. Oh dear, look at the time, it's nearly two. Have you had lunch?"

"I can't really hold down food right now. My nerves...they're shot."

"Yes, well, lets at least get some tea in you."

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes dear."

"I don't drink tea. I'll have coffee though."

"What kind of person doesn't drink tea?" Charlie muttered from the kitchen.

"My dad, the night before he...well you know, he spiked my tea with a heavy sleeping draught. I think he knew something was coming and didn't want me to see it. I haven't really drank tea since."

"Shit, I'm sorry." Charlie apologized as he poured her cup of tea down the sink and searched the cabinets for coffee.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you think Mr. Arthur would walk me down the aisle?"

Tearing up, Molly smiled, "Yes dear, I think he'd be delighted to do so."

After much discussion with Dumbledore, it was agreed that he would open the floo in his office for Meredith to come through for the wedding...along with the rest of the Order. Though he wasn't dreadfully close to any one particular person in the Order, Severus was glad that they were still offering Meredith this level of support. The wedding was going to be a small affair, taking place in Great Hall; they had gone through great efforts to ensure that none of the students would be in attendance, for that would be the gossip of the entire school.

Walking around his rooms, he fluffed the small pillows that he'd placed on his couch in hopes of making her smile. They were yellow for Merlin's sake. Looking at the antique clock that he'd hung on the wall, he realized that he needed to be making his way to the Great Hall now. Glancing back in the mirror, he straightened his tie and brushed the invisible dust off the coat of his robes. Smoothing his hair back, just to let it fall in his eyes again, he walked out the door and marched towards the Great Hall.

Standing in the front of the Great Hall, he found himself looking out at all of the Order, along with all of the professors of Hogwarts. A ministry official was beside him, waiting to officiate the wedding, and Dumbledore was smiling a sly smile from his seat on the front row. His eyes kept twinkling as if he knew something that Severus didn't, driving him bloody mad.

At the cue of Professor Flitwick, an organ began playing a soft tune, possibly one of Debussy's classics, and his eyes immediately looked at the double doors that lead into the Hall. Opening the doors, he first saw Arthur Weasley, which confused him at first until his eyes met hers. The rest of the world seemed to melt away like candle wax as she made her way down the aisle. Taking the breath away from every single person she passed, she was easily the image of Aphrodite as she rose from the foam of the sea into existence. Her eyes sparkled the most endearing shade of olive, smiling at him from across the room as she seemed to see only him. Her smile reached from ear to ear as she slowly stopped before him. Taking her hand, he brushed a small lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her temple.

Whispering quietly, "You are breathtaking."

Smiling up at him, she whispered, "You clean up nice yourself."

The ceremony went on without a hitch, both saying all of the right words at all of the right times. Once they slid their rings onto each others hands the ministry official cleared his throat.

"With all of the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Snape, you may kiss your wife."

Leaning down with a small smirk on his lips, he gently pressed his lips to hers. Leaning into the kiss, she opened her mouth to let him in. They continued on like this for a few more seconds before Charlie whistled out and yelled for them to "get a room". Blushing as she pulled back, she looked at Severus's face, smiling from ear to ear. She promised herself that she would never forget how he looked in this exact moment, the happiest he'd ever been.

The reception was small. Gathering around, everyone came and congratulated the happy couple, offering smiles and hugs and odd advice for the future. With the crowd slowly disintegrating, Dumbledore and McGonagall both came to bid their congrats.

"Severus, my boy, you look happier than I've seen you in a long time."

"Meredith has that effect on people," Severus replied with a smile.

"Yes, and when will you be spreading that effect." Dumbledore asked with cheek.

Slapping him on his shoulder, McGonagall quipped, "Albus, let them be married a bit before you begin pressuring them for children."

Blushing, Meredith turned to look at Severus, whose face was blushed over as well.

Clearing his throat, Severus stuttered, "Yes, well, we best be going. Thanks again for letting us get married here, we truly appreciate it."

Smiling as they walked away, Severus and Meredith made their way down to the dungeons. Grasping each others hands, they made their way into the door of his room before they crashed into each other. His lips on her neck, her hands in his hair, her back against the wall, his hips pressed against her stomach. He ran his hands down her body, resting on her waist.

"Blast this dress," he muttered as he turned her around and began unbuttoning the buttons.

When he finally freed her back from the confines, he slowly slid the lace over her arms, down her bodice, letting it pool around her feet. Looking over her exposed back, he ran a gentle finger down her spine, unhooking her white lace bra and letting it fall to the floor.

Stepping out of the pooled lace, she turned and stood before him in only her white lace knickers and her strappy white heels. Placing one hand on her hip, she beckoned him with the other. Obeying her call, he walked over to her, discarding his shirt and tie, and grabbed her waist, hoisting her up. Wrapping her legs around his hips, Severus carried her to their bedroom and pressed her against the wall. Kissing down her neck, he held on to her as if she were the most fragile thing he'd ever beheld. Reaching her hands between them, she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his slacks.

Groaning, he involuntarily rocked into her. "Mere, I..."

Gasping for air between kisses, she responded with a nod.

Carrying her to their bed, he laid her down with a gentleness she didn't know he possessed. Shimmying her way to the center, she kicked off her heels and laid leaning against the pillows, waiting for him. Shaking off his pants and kicking his shoes to the corners of the room, he slid out of his boxers and crawled overtop of her on the bed.

Leaning over her, he completed their union, breathing heavily into her ear.

Wiping a tear from her eye, he whispered into her ear, "Meredith, this...this is the best gift that has ever been given to me in my life. I...I love you."

Kissing his cheek, she whispered back, "I love you too."

Curling into his side as he laid on his back, she ran her fingers down his bare, scar covered chest as he caught his breath.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, kissing the length of a silvery scar that covered his chest.

"As beautiful as Picasso's paintings," he said snidely.

"Yes, abstract, yet still beautiful."

Pulling her close, he kissed her temple and rest his chin on her head.

"How did I get so lucky?" he thought outloud.

"Hmm, I think this is better than luck. This...this is a blessing."

"I love you, Meredith Vaderkroff Snape."

"Hmm, I love it when you call me that."

"Call you what? Meredith?"

"No, Meredith Snape."

"Hmmm," he hummed against her skin, "I love you, Mrs. Snape."

Snuggling in close, she closed her eyes and whispered back, "I love you too," before succumbing to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Morning came, and with it was a clear presence of his desire for his wife. Wife. He never thought he'd be able to call anyone that. Slowly opening his eyes, he let himself stare, something he rarely did when she was awake. Her hair was a mess, curls hanging in tangles all across her pillow; her makeup was smudged a bit, giving her the appearance of a raccoon; but to him, she was the most beautiful sight that he'd ever seen. Her skin was warm, holding in the heat from the blankets that covered them. He subconsciously scooted closer to her, wrapping one arm around her stomach while he supported his head with the other. Groaning in her sleep, she slid her back end closer to him, brushing against his manhood, making him let out an involuntary moan.

"Are you already ready for round two, Severus?" she whispered with her eyes closed, rubbing her bare behind against his evident desire.

Answering with a kiss to her neck, he pulled her closer until there was no longer space between them, they were one. Continuing his ministrations down her neck, his breathing helped regulate their rhythm, each breath resonating in her core. Continuing until they had both reached a point beyond ecstasy, they laid curled into each other, not breaking their contact, until they could catch their breath.

"You may very easily be the death of me," he muttered between breaths.

Smiling, though she was still facing away from him, "I have to admit, that was quite a way to wake up. I wouldn't mind mornings half as much if they all started like that."

"I'm sorry we couldn't take a proper honeymoon, just with Hogwarts still in session and all," he rambled into her neck, blowing warm air across the back of her ear.

"Severus, I couldn't care less about a honeymoon right now." Rolling over, she continued, "I mean look at me, I'm lying here in my lover's arms. I can't imagine anywhere else in this entire world that I'd rather be."

"The most absurd thing is that I actually believe you when you say that, Meredith, and those are words I never thought I'd hear again."

Smiling again, she kissed his chest directly over a silver sliver of a scar. "I'll always mean it when I tell you I love you, nothing will change that."

Time seemed to fly for the newly weds, edging them closer and closer to the end of the Hogwarts session. With each passing day, Severus felt more and more anxious of the return of the Dark Lord, though he tried to push these thoughts aside when he was around her. They seemed to fill their time with sensual touches and languid conversations over a vast variety of topics. Though she had finally turned in her resignation at Flourish and Blotts, she was now assisting the Hogwarts librarian, Madame Pince.

He'd been leaving their rooms earlier than her in the mornings to help meet about the third and final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. They'd settled on a maze, but something about the entire ordeal felt off to him, not that Dumbledore believed his judgement in the slightest.

"You're just being paranoid, my boy." he would say.

"Yes, because I know what is coming." Severus would respond.

Nonetheless, he was gone when she woke up most mornings, which was currently a convenience for her. The last few mornings she'd woken up feeling quite under the weather, though she didn't want him to worry about a typical spring cold. This morning, though, she woke up running to the loo, spilling the contents of her stomach into the can. Cleaning herself up the best that she could, she managed to make her way to the library, stopping another three times in various bathrooms along her way.

Arriving to the library, Madame Pince immediately sent her to the infirmary. Whatever she had, she wasn't going to share it with the entire library, Pince had explained to her in a more abrupt tone than usual.

Walking into the infirmary, she waited patiently for Madame Pomfrey to stop bandaging a quidditch injury.

"You'll be fine, just remember to take it easy at the next few practices." she warned the child in her motherly tone. Turning, she made eye contact with Meredith and quickly walked over to her.

"Hello Mrs. Snape, what seems to be the issue?"

"I...uh...have been feeling a bit under the weather for the last week or so. Madame Pince ordered me to get checked out."

"Yes, well good for her. Let's come over here, you have a seat here on this bed and I'll perform a quick charm..."

"What charm is it?"

"It just lets us know if there is any illness that we should be concerned with, don't worry dear."

Waving her wand over Meredith, beginning at her head and ending at her toes, the tip of the wand changed from a pale white to a warm blue-green. Smiling, Madame Pomfrey clasped her hands together and looked at Meredith's confused expression. 

"Are you particularly happy about my being sick?" she quipped with enough snark to make Snape proud.

"As it seems, Mrs. Snape, you'll be needing your potions master of a husband to start making you prenatal potions."

"Why on earth..." she froze, "Am I?"

"Pregnant? It appears that you are, about two months along I should say."

"I'm...pregnant?"

"Yes. Now I would like to suggest you to come back at least once each month so we can keep an eye on the baby. Calculating, I would put your due date in mid-December."

"I'm...pregnant. Holy sh-"

"Language, Mrs. Snape."

Nodding, she slowly rose from the bed and made her way out of the room, ignoring Pomfrey's calls as she drifted down the hallway towards the dungeons. Placing a subconscious hand on her stomach, she couldn't imagine a baby growing inside of her. Saying the password that opened their rooms, she sat on the couch in a daze. Sitting unmoving, she waited in this exact position until Severus made his way back from classes. 

Walking into the room and hanging up his outer robes he questioned, "You didn't come to dinner tonight."

"Hmmm."

"Meredith, are you okay?"

"Hmmm."

Standing in front of her, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up so she was standing before him.

"Meredith, what's on your mind. You can tell me. Whatever it is, it'll all be okay in the end, I promise."

Shaking her head, she pressed her face into his chest and murmured barely above a whisper, "I'm pregnant."

"What was that love, I couldn't hear you."

Leaning back so she could look him in his eyes, she grabbed his left hand and placed it gently over her stomach. His face changed from confusion to understanding in a matter of ten seconds, his eyes growing in shock. 

"I said, I'm pregnant."

Pulling her close to his chest, he buried his head in her hair, smelling the sweet coconut scent of it. Every emotion passed through his mind before his shoulders began to shake with laughter. Looking up at him in confusion, Meredith pulled back and frowned.

"Is this funny to you?"

Chuckling quietly to himself, "No, love, I'm just surprised...and happy...and surprised. This is an amazing opportunity, don't you think?"

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why the hell would I be mad at you, I had just as much of a part in this as you did."

"But you dislike children so much, you tell me everyday when you come home from your classes how insufferable the dunderheads are."

"Yes, well, I think we can both assume that any child of ours will not be a dunderhead."

"So you're really happy about this?" she whispered, letting a faint smile creep across her face.

"Yes, my dear Meredith, I am ecstatic." he answered, bending down slowly to place his lips tenderly across her stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Looking at him over the rim of the toilet, she shook her head as she heaved again.

"Severus, really, you don't have to wait here and watch me vomit. You have classes to..." she left off as the final contents of her stomach made their way into the toilet.

Rubbing his large, sinuous hand across her back, he helped pull her hair out of her face.

"Let me make you some tea at least? Minerva swears that it helps." 

"I don't drink tea."

Nodding, not pressing the issue, he continued rubbing her back until she was able to move from the toilet. Walking her to the bed, he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I have a meeting with Albus later today, I'll most likely miss dinner."

"He's coming back, isn't he?"

"Albus?" Snape questioned in feigned innocence, "Of course not, he'll be staying in his quarters I'd presume."

"Voldemort."

The skin on his tattoo began tingling, prickling beneath the skin. Sighing, he nodded, black hair cascading into his face.

"And he trusts you?"

"That is the hope."

"Will this save Potter?"

"It should save the world."

Walking up the stairs to the headmaster's office was no less nerve wracking as an adult as it was as a student. Every shadow foretold of the darkness that was coming, a darkness that would overtake all. Knocking on the door, it opened without word, leading the way to Albus, sitting at his desk eating lemon drops.

"Severus, please, come sit."

Walking towards the seats, he gazed only at the floor, counting his steps until he reached the chairs.

"With the tourney this Saturday, we have plenty of loose ends to tie up. The final challenges in the maze, the finishing touches on the cup...I have given the cup to Alastor, he will have it shined and ready for the competition..." 

"It will be soon."

"What, Severus? What will be soon."

"His return. I can feel it. I hear whispers, I feel his coldness in the shadows, it won't be long now."

"I fear that you are right. But how can we be so sure?"

"The maze, the final trial, it doesn't feel right to me, Albus, there is something not adding up."

"Yes, but we must let time take it's toll. We can only deal with events once they've presented themselves."

Shaking his head, Severus stood to leave. Walking towards the door, he turned his head when he heard the headmaster's voice.

"Severus."

"Yes, Albus?"

"How is Mrs. Snape. Minerva told me the news." he said cheekily.

"Yes, we've not made it public knowledge yet, though I'm afraid by the next Order meeting we won't be able to hide it."

"You do love her, don't you Severus?"

Turning back towards the door, he muttered to himself, "More than anything."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The sun rose, and with it all of the anxiety that had drained the sleep from the night before. Severus stood before the only window in his dungeon rooms, staring at the orb of light as it made it's way across the sky, brightening it with every millimeter of movement. Turning towards the bed, he saw his sun, his moon, his stars, his everything, tucked comfortably beneath the covers, one hand resting beneath her pillow, the other resting on the small baby bump that was beginning to show. Smiling, he pulled the curtains wide, allowing the sun to pierce the darkness of the bedroom. Walking towards the bed, he slipped beneath the covers and cradled his wife in his arms, relishing the warmth that she radiated.

"Sev, are you up?" she muttered, eyes still closed in a half-sleeping stupor.

"Mhmm," he responded, resting his much larger hand over her growing stomach.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday, love." he replied, trying to hide the loathing in his voice.

Rolling over, she rested her head on his chest. Inhaling his innately masculine scent, she kissed his chest, nuzzling her nose in the fine, dark chest hairs that rested there.

Laughing, he rolled to his back, looking down on her head as she continued to torment him.

"What on earth are you doing," he questioned.

"Smelling you." she giggled.

"Yes, I have gathered as much. Why are you smelling me?"

"Because I can. And also, you smell lovely, and you can't deny a girl one of life's few pleasures."

Rolling his eyes, he rested his head on the pillows as she rested her head again on his chest. Reaching his hand down, he slowly began to rub her small, slightly swollen stomach, the proof of their love.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he questioned, his voice soft and smooth.

"I'm not vomiting yet, which is a plus." she said with a grimace. "How is your mark feeling?"

Staring at her, he sighed.

"That good, huh?"

"I have a terrible feeling about the final task today. I can't put my finger on it, but it just doesn't feel right. I don't want you to be there."

Sitting straight up, "Severus!"

"Don't 'Severus' me! I will not put you and our child in harms way."

"You can't even guarantee that there will be harm!"

"Still, you'll not be going and that is final."

"Might I remind you, I didn't say that I would 'obey' in our wedding vows, Mr. Snape. I am a grown woman, and if I want to go, you can be sure that I will."

Groaning, he sat up and stared at her. "I can't convince you otherwise, can I?"

"I mean, if you were 100% sure that death was waiting for me there...I might would listen to you then. But you can't guarantee anything. You're going on a hunch. Though, I feel that you are right, I am going, because although you don't realize it, you need me more than you know. I'm moral support, and you need that."

Frowning, he shook his head and kissed her forehead. "You're right. I do need you. I just want to keep you safe."

Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I understand, Sev, but really. I need to see the light of day on occasion. I...just...sometimes feel like I can't ever leave the rooms, and it's a bit lonely by myself all the time."

"You could start working in the library again," he suggested.

"Sev, look at me. I'm showing. We haven't announced this, and we can't hide it either. If I go to the library, everyone will know that Professor Snape's wife is pregnant. Is that what you want?"

Cradling her face in both of his hands, he leaned close, so close that their breath intertwined, and he kissed her nose.

"My darling Meredith," he began, "I have absolutely no qualms about people knowing of our child. Though, maybe we should tell the Order first. I can only imagine their response if they were the last to know."

Giggling, she nodded her head and rested it back on his shoulder.

The day flew by, forcing the third and final task of the tournament to begin sooner than Severus could have ever been ready for. Walking out to the bleachers, he held Meredith's hand in his, smiling as she wrapped herself in a too-large witches robe, hiding her belly the best she could. Sitting near the front, they watched as the three contenders ran into the maze, watching and waiting just like all the other observers around them. The night ticked on slowly, each hour dragging on longer than the one before. Just as the moon finally reached it's peak in the sky, Severus felt the familiar pang in his mark. Hissing, he stood and made his way to Dumbledore.

"Albus," he hissed, "He's...back." he gritted through the pain flaring up in his arms.

Shaking his head, "Impossible, my boy, impossible..."

The cup flashed through the air, bringing Potter back with the limp body of Cedric Digory.

"HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK! I SAW HIM!" Potter screamed, tears rolling down his face as he clutched the dead body of his fellow classmate.

Helping him up, Dumbledore ushered him away with Professor Moody, while also encouraging the bystanders to make their way to their rooms. Severus was no where in sight, so Meredith slowly made her way back to their dungeon home, waiting quietly for his return.

Sitting on the couch, she watched the minutes turn to hours on the old clock that Severus had sitting above his fireplace. The ticking filled her brain until she was ready to scream; sending a silent silencing spell towards the clock, she exhaled a breath that she hadn't realized that she'd been holding once the ticking stopped. Standing, she began to pace the small living room of their cramped rooms, looking up towards the door every fifteen steps. Making up her mind that she was going to go find him, she marched towards the door and slung it open with all of her might, only to see her husband standing on the other side of it. His arms were reaching out towards her and she grasped him with a ferocity that she'd never felt before, cradling him as they both slid down the wall onto the floor. His head in her lap, she ran her small fingers through his silky black hair.

"Sev, dear?" she whispered after they'd been on the floor for nearly an hour.

"Mhmm," he replied, nuzzling his face deeper into her, muffling his voice.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Mhmm."

"Are you going to tell me tonight?"

"Mhmm."

"Are you capable of saying more than mhmm?"

"Mhmm."

"SEVERUS TOBIAS, SPEAK TO ME!"

Sitting up, he pulled up his sleeve, revealing the mark that was now darker than it had ever been. The mark itself seemed to be raised off the skin, making the skin around it appear angry and irritated.

"Oh shit." Meredith muttered just above a whisper.

"Yeah, oh shit is right." Severus replied


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They were the last ones to walk into the Order meeting held at Grimmauld Place. The members were sitting grimly around the table as Molly fussed over the stove, bringing different foods to the table by both hand and magic. The room became silent as Severus and Meredith both walked through the floo, dusting ash and floo powder off of their outer robes as they made their way into the room. Grabbing Severus' robe, Meredith walked out of the room to hang them in the hallway.

"Severus, it's good to see you here." Albus began, a small smile playing at the edges of his lips.

"Yes, our resident Death Eater, let's see if he can confirm what you've told us, Professor." Sirius quipped.

Rolling his eyes, Severus nodded his head, "Yes. I can confirm that 'he' is back. Though I've not been personally summoned by him as of yet."

Looking up, he noticed that Meredith was making her way back into the room, sliding into the empty seat beside him.

"And what does this mean for Harry?" Sirius stated angrily.

"What does this mean for the children?" Molly questioned.

Everyone turned to look at Severus, who was sitting quietly, his hand resting in Meredith's lap.

"What does this mean for Meredith?" Remus asked quietly, looking up from his glass of fire whiskey.

"I can assure you, Mr. Lupin, that I will do what it takes to protect what is mine...and what is you all's as well." Severus stated with a quiet anger.

Stepping in before things got too heated, Molly began passing out plates. "Yes, well. Lets eat a bit and then discuss what needs to happen next."

Passing the food around family style, Severus watched as Meredith only put meager portions of food on her plate. Leaning over he whispered into her ear, "Feeling nauseous again?"

Nodding, she placed a spoonful of potatoes on her plate and excused herself to the restroom. Everyone at the table continued eating, and barely noticed when Severus slipped off behind her to check on her.

Cursing as he tried to find her, his wife, who was too smart for her own good, had put a silencing charm on the bathroom so no-one would hear her throwing up. Finally finding the right restroom, on the second floor of the blasted house, he knelt down beside her and pulled her hair out of her face.

"Madame Pomfrey says that this shouldn't last too much longer," she whispered over the rim of the toilet.

Handing her a clean towel, he helped her clean herself up, making herself as presentable as she could be.

"How do I look?" she asked once she was standing, straightening out her shirt.

He grabbed her hands and held them by her sides. Placing a small kiss on her forehead and bending down to place a small kiss on her stomach, he responded, "As lovely as ever."

Walking back into the kitchen, the room was still full of chatter, some relating to the return of the Dark Lord, while others were carrying on useless gossip. Once they sat down, Dumbledore attempted to bring them into the conversation, which only grasped the attention of everyone in the room.

"Are you feeling well, Mrs. Snape?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm fine, and call me Meredith, please." she responded.

"Have you been sick dearie?" Molly piped in.

"Eh, not really," she responded, looking towards Severus.

"Is that where you went a moment ago. Dear heavens, child, you shouldn't have come if you weren't feeling well. Severus, why on earth did you drag her out if she was feeling ill? You should've stayed home with her..." Molly was cut off by Severus' snide response.

"Molly. She's not sick, she's simply pregnant, which is no reason for her to stay hidden in the dungeons of Hogwarts. She's as much of the order as anyone else here, even if she can't handle the smell of food." smiling at Meredith, he continued. "We were planning on telling you all tonight, but then we had more pressing matters to attend to. Dark Lords don't come back everyday, so we placed that as the priority."

Everyone silently looked to Meredith, who in turn busted out laughing.

"Of all the different ways of us announcing this, I can honestly say that this current scenario never once crossed my mind," she continued laughing, "Forgive my husband, he can be a bit curt when in public. Don't let him get beneath your skin."

Rolling his eyes, Severus looked at Meredith and let a small smile play at the edges of his lips.

"We really are quite excited," he muttered as he looked away from her. Looking back up at the table, he saw smiles on all of the members faces.

The uproar of congratulations was overwhelming, everyone got up and hugged Meredith, shook Severus' hand, and placed their hands on her stomach, that was barely visible through the baggy clothes she was wearing.

Molly, wiping tears as if Meredith was her own daughter, grabbed her by the shoulders and engulfed her in a hug.

"Dearie, I have a great tea recipe that will help with your morning sickness."

"I don't drink tea." Meredith responded.

"Cheeky American." Sirius quipped.

"It's good for ya, dearie, come on. Let me brew you a cup." Molly insisted.

"No. I don't drink tea."

"Yes, but you should give it a shot." Molly continued.

"NO! No. No." Meredith got up and left the table.

Sighing, Severus stood to follow her. Turning back towards the table, he explained the scene that his wife had caused.

"The last night that she'd spent with her family, her father knew that people were coming for him. He drugged her tea and hid her off in her bedroom so that she wouldn't be killed like the rest of them. She hasn't drank tea ever since." Hanging his head down, he walked out to find Meredith.

Finding her on the couch, he wrapped his arms around her as she held in the tears that threatened to fall from her large eyes.

"I'm sorry Sev, my hormones are a bit all over the place."

Chuckling to himself, "Molly will get over it. She has to realize at some point in time that you're mine, and not hers. She's a mother to so many, but you're my wife, and that takes precedent."

"Can we go home?"

"Sure, I've already spoken to Albus about my part in all of this."

"And what is your part? I'm almost scared to know."

"As Sirius put it earlier, I'm the resident Death Eater, and I'm going to spy on Voldemort."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Another month rolled by, turning June into July. Meredith's stomach had grown to a small little pooch, just enough to really poke over the edge of her jeans, making concealment a bit more difficult, not that Severus minded. He greatly enjoyed waking up and resting his hand across her stomach while she still slept, feeling her breaths rise and fall as she held and sheltered their child. They chose to forgo learning the gender of their baby, opting to be surprised in December when her due date was. Overall, his life was blissful, which was terrible. He could feel the itch of something coming around the corner, the familiar air of the unpredictable, and it made him uneasy to say the least.

Sitting at the small table in their kitchenette, he read the Daily Prophet while sipping a cuppa. Meredith, standing over the stove, was cooking both eggs and bacon, refusing to allow the house elves to do any work that she could do on her own. Smiling, he could hear her argument in his head. _'Back home, my mother being a muggle and all, we didn't have house elves. We were taught to do things by hand. I never saw my first house elf until I went to Illvermorny.'_ Just as the sweet memory faded, a sharp pang rang through his arm, lighting his mark on fire.

"Shit." he mumbled as he stood.

Turning from the stove, frying pan in one hand, spatula in the other, Meredith looked at him with a confused look.

"I...have...to...go..." he struggled out, reaching for his wand to apparate.

Nodding in understanding, "You're being summoned."

"So...it...appears," he growled, feeling the flames reach deeper and deeper into his skin the longer he ignored the call.

"And you'll come back to me when he's finished?"

Looking up into her pale green eyes, he nodded once before apparating out of their dungeon home.

Landing in front of the gates to Malfoy Manner, he slung them open and marched across the gravel that lead to the front door. The door opened seemingly on it's own accord, a small house elf named Tipsy hiding just out of sight. The clicking of his dragon-hide boots followed him as he made his way to the formal dining room, where he was met with a small pair of red eyes.

"Severus, you've arrived." Voldemort hissed.

"At your service, my lord." Severus replied, throwing up mental blockades before Voldemort could sift through his mind.

"I've been told some...interesting...information about you as of late. Is it true that you have taken a wife?"

"Yes, my lord."

"And is it true that she is Vaderkroff's half-blood daughter?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Is it true that you're still teaching at Hogwarts?"

Sighing, he bent his head down, "Yes, my lord."

Rubbing his hands together in delight, Voldemort smiled a truly terrible grimace as he looked at Severus.

"Well done, Severus. We will gather on the last day of the month, I expect you to bring your bride with you as well."

Looking up to make eye contact, Severus nodded, a sliver of dread dripping into his heart.

"You are dismissed." Voldemort said, waving Severus out of the room.

Apparating back to Hogwarts, Severus stood outside the grand castle sorting out his thoughts. Through the twists and turns of the corridors before him stood his wife, his child, his life, and yet he was expected to bring her to meet Voldemort, the cruelest of leaders. Shaking his head, he sighed a grumpy sigh and walked into the castle, taking long strides to get him to his rooms quicker. Bursting through the door, he found Meredith sunk down in his arm chair, reading one of his tomes about dark magic, one that she'd brought over from Spinner's End. Walking over to her, he plucked the book from her hands, a sinewy finger holding her place as he held it to the side.

Enraged, she looked up at him, green eyes intensifying with her irritation, "What the heck, Severus?"

"The last thing I need is for you to be dabbling in dark magic." he said with irritation.

"Why? Scared I'll turn out like my father?"

"No, I..." putting his foot in his mouth, he realized the lion's den that he just walked into, "Times are getting dark, Meredith, and I...I... damn." he sighed.

"And you don't want me to get mixed up in it."

Severus nodded, looking away from her.

"And you think that hiding me away between here, in the dungeons, and Spinner's End, is going to miraculously keep me safe."

Looking up at her, he nodded at the flaw in his own plans.

"News flash Severus, dark times are coming," she stood, resting a hand on her stomach and the other on her hip, "Must I remind you that I'm not afraid of the dark?"

With that she whipped her hands in a flourish, sending a force out to shake every piece of furniture in the entire dungeon home. With a snap of her fingers, she stilled everything, and with the motioning of her pointer finger, a tea tray floated across the room and landed gently on the living room coffee table.

Obsidian eyes wide, Severus looked between the tea tray and his wife, her wand no where in sight.

"You've mastered wandless magic...and wordless magic?" he began, "When did you learn to combine the two?"

"Reading one of those silly books that I got from Spinner's End," she spat with irritation.

"Yes, but most wizards practice their entire lives to accomplish a third of what you just did."

"Well, I guess you understand now why I'm not scared of the dark."

Smiling, he nodded, "I just want you safe. Alive." Reaching out his hand, he gently pressed it against her stomach.

Leaning into his touch, Meredith looked up at him, with him standing a full head taller than she was. Grey-green eyes met obsidian, locking in a look that was full of love, hope, trust, and lust.

Bending down to kiss her on her forehead, Severus brushed his lips softly across the place where her hair fell gently across her face. Standing back upright, he sighed and pulled her into his arms.

"Mere, there's just one thing."

"Hmmm?"

"He wants to meet you."

Freezing in his grasp, she inhaled sharply. " _He,_ the infamous _he_ wants to meet me?"

Severus nodded.

"When?"

"Next Friday," he looked into her eyes, "And I'm teaching you occlumency. my pretty little witch," he finished with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

She woke to the sound of him grumbling obscenities beneath his breath, using his wand to light up the closet. Slowly standing, she walked over to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Severus," she whispered.

"Hmm," he muttered, not stopping his mission.

"Why are you looking through my closet?"

"To find clothes," he vaguely replied.

"My clothes?"

Turning towards her, he sighed, "Meredith, darling, you meet the Dark Lord tonight. You must dress appropriately."

"So you're judging my clothes for...Voldemort."

"You need to look nice, but not like you're trying too hard." he muttered, turning back to her wardrobe.

Walking past him, she pulled out a grey cocktail dress with an embellished neckline. "Like this?"

"No."

Grabbing a green blouse and a pair of dark dress pants, she offered it up for inspection.

"No."

Offering up an off-white, tea-length dress with a matching overcoat, she turned towards him to see only a scowl.

"No."

"What's wrong with my clothes, Severus? These are perfectly fine clothes."

He stared at her, unspoken words dancing across his dark eyes.

"Oh no. No no no no, don't you dare even say it."

"It's true."

"Severus, there is nothing wrong with the way I dress."

"I agree, I personally like your sense of style," he hesitated, "yet, your style is inherently..."

"Muggle." she fumed.

"It makes sense, dear, honestly. Your father, pureblooded though he was, married a muggle after running from the darkest wizard of our time. In order to blend in with American society, he adopted their style of clothing."

"Yes, well, witches and wizards in America wear similar clothes to muggles anyway."

"That's where we differ, once you come across the pond that is."

"I've seen plenty of witches wear clothes like what I just pulled out."

"And yet, were they pureblooded, or in alliance with the Dark Lord?"

Hesitating, she shook her head in the negative.

"Darling, there won't be too many women at the meeting tonight, and those who will be there are going to be dressed a certain way."

"Who are they?"

"Narcissa, for one, is not a Death Eater, though she will be there. Possibly the Carrow sister, maybe even other wives," his voice drifted off as he got lost in thought.

"And I'm expected to look like them?" she shouted to Severus, "Severus, I'm young enough to be their daughters and I'm pregnant, I'm a half-blood and a Hufflepuff, the last thing I'm going to do is fit in!"

Turning to face his wife, he reached out his hands and placed them on her shoulders.

"Mere, I don't expect you to 'fit in', I just don't want you to draw any extra attention."

Sighing, she leaned in to his touch, resting her head on his broad, shirtless chest. Sniffing, she giggled as he squirmed under her quick breaths.

"Mere," he groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close, nuzzling his head into her shoulder.

Leaning up, she slowly began kissing his lips, dragging his lower lip into her mouth, holding it lightly between her teeth. When she let go of his lips, she felt him gently push her against the wall of their closet, his arousal resting firmly against her growing stomach. Reaching down to rub her stomach, he felt the small flutter of their child. Jumping back, he looked in her eyes, his obsidian ones wide with shock.

"Mere," his voice questioned.

"Did you feel that," she smiled, "Our baby just moved!" she giggled.

Smiling, he kissed her full on the lips. Pulling back, he pressed his forehead to hers, breathing in her air.

"I love you Meredith Snape." he muttered just loud enough to hear.

The evening progressed on, and with the help of a trip to Hogsmeade, they were both dressed and ready to meet Voldemort. Him dressed in his usual all black attire, he was complemented with her dressed similarly in darker colors. Her dress was black with golden stitching, cascading to the floor in a simple A-line shape. Though she was now visibly pregnant, you could only really tell from her side profile.

Standing outside of Malfoy Manner, Severus looked down at his wife. "Don't let him into your mind, keep your walls up. Be polite, but not too friendly, smile, and don't worry, everyone will love you."

"But do we want them to love me?" she quipped.

"We want them to like you enough that you don't get caught in the crossfire, but not enough that you get caught in the planning."

Walking into the manner, they were lead by a house elf towards the parlor in which they would be meeting. The room was ornately decorated in silks of the deepest greens with chairs and couches all around. At the head of the room stood a throne in which Voldemort sat, red eyes glaring at every person who came in and walked out of the room. His eyes met Severus's as he strode into the room, Meredith by his side.

"Severus," the last s slithering out as if it were a snakes hiss, "And Mrs. Snape! How lovely it is to meet you." His eyes shifted back and forth between the two as they made their way slowly towards the dais where he was seated. His eyes widened when he realized that she had barriers up in her mind.

Hand outstretched, Meredith gently placed her small one in those rigid cold hands of Voldemort, and repressed a shudder when he leaned down to place a kiss on her palm.

"Mrs. Snape, or as you were formerly known as, Miss Vaderkroff; it is truly an honor to meet you tonight." The Dark Lord's eyes bored into Meredith's with a strange mix of curiosity and fury.

"The honor is mine, sir." she stated, voice calm and collected, the exact opposite of her nerves.

"Respectful, polite, and attractive, wherever did you find her," Voldemort sneered.

"And however did you convince her to stay with you," Lucius scoffed from across the room.

Anger growing tangibly around her, Severus quickly placed a hand on her lower back, motioning her across the room. His face was placid, though his eyes screamed 'not here, not now.'

Standing by Lucius and Narcissa, Severus engaged in little conversation, pretending instead to listen to the Malfoy's drone on and on. They were dreadfully talkative and arrogant, though they were the closest thing that he'd had to friends on this side of the war. He smiled as Meredith seemingly charmed her way into Narcissa's heart, smiling and laughing in that adorable American accent that she hadn't shaken yet.

"Meredith, you don't mind if I call you that, do you?" Lucius began, continuing once Meredith nodded, "What, might I ask, keeps you attracted to this old fool. Severus is a bit older than you, wouldn't you have preferred someone closer to your own age?" his smile was as close to friendly as he could get, joking while still digging for information.

"I've learned that with age comes a certain...what's the word I'm looking for Severus," looking up at him, she winked, "experience. Yes, it's Severus's...experience that keeps me enticed." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Cheeky witch," Lucius quipped.

"If you keep teasing, you'll find that I'm even more experienced than you think," Severus kissed her forehead and laughed a low rumble that caught the Malfoy's off guard.

Grabbing her hand, Severus paraded his darling wife around the room, scowling all the while to keep up his appearances. As the night pulled to a close, he apparated them home to the safety of the dungeons. Once out of the party garb, he drew her close to him in bed, using each other for warmth. His head on her head, he whispered softly, "You're amazing, you know that, right?"

"Me? Don't lie."

"You have them all fawning over you."

"Well, yes. Wasn't that the objective?"

"I didn't realize you'd be so good at it."

"Yes, well, I am my father's daughter, and I'm not afraid of the dark."

With that he kissed her forehead and cast a "nox" spell, drifting off to sleep in his lovers arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As summer rolled to an end, the Order was having their final meeting before Hogwarts was back in session. Everyone meeting at Grimmauld Place, surrounding the table filled with Molly's delectable cooking, and chatting away about daily gossip, ignoring the looming darkness that seemed to fill every empty pause. Standing in the doorway, Severus smiled as he made eye contact with Meredith, sitting beside Remus and talking about books, of all things. She'd made a good friend with his former foe, though he couldn't entirely blame her, Lupin was the lesser of the Marauder evil's.

"So, you're telling me that there is no book that explains the importance of equality among wizarding peoples?" she began, outraged, "What about house elves, dwarves, even werewolves, you're telling me that no one is advocating for your rights? You're magical peoples too!" she was practically yelling at this point.

Shrinking a bit in his seat, Remus looked down at his threadbare sweater, "Meredith, honestly, it's fine."

"No the hell it isn't" she demanded.

Chuckling from the doorway, Severus chimed in, "Lupin, you might as well secede, arguing with a pregnant woman full of hormones is a losing battle for all of us blokes."

Nodding, Remus cracked a smile towards Severus, and then turned towards Meredith and muttered, "If it's so important, why don't you write it?"

"You know what. I think I just might!" Meredith said with finality, resting her hand on her rather large baby belly.

"You, my dear, are a force to be reckoned with," Severus whispered into her ear as he sat beside her, resting his arm across her shoulders.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, they both looked up as Dumbledore walked into the kitchen, eyes strained with worry instead of sparkling like they normally do.

"It seems that the Cornelius has lost his trust in me," he began, eyes searching around the room, slowly landing on Severus. "He has appointed one of his own ministry workers as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Inhaling slowly, "I know not his meaning for this, though I must confess that it certainly feels...wrong."

Quiet murmuring filled the silence around the table, though they were all quieted by Dumbledore as he cleared his throat.

"We will work through this, I assure you, though I'm not entirely sure how much help I'll be able to provide."

"Where will you be?" Molly questioned.

"That, I cannot tell you just now. You'll have to…"

"Trust you." Severus spat.

Feeling his tension, Meredith looked up at Severus, meeting closed eyes and a stern grimace. Reaching over, she wrapped her hand around his and squeezed it three times, earning a soft glance from him before he returned his scowl towards Dumbledore.

"And the children?" Molly asked.

"Will be taken care of. Hogwarts has many capable staff."

Looking back up at Severus, she felt him stand, quietly. He made eye contact with Dumbledore and reached a hand down to help her up. Standing beside him, they both strode out of Grimmauld Place silently.

Once they'd apparated home, an act that she wouldn't be able to do after this month, she turned to look at her husband.

"What's weighing on your mind?"

"Hmm?" he replied, pleasantly aloof, an act she didn't buy.

Slapping him across his shoulder, she repeated her question.

"Our meeting with the Dark Lord is Friday."

"Of that I'm aware, Severus." she replied coolly.

"This will be the first meeting we're going to where you are visibly pregnant, a fact that none of the Death Eaters are aware of, a fact that Voldemort himself isn't aware of since we hid it so well last time."

Placing her arms protectively around her stomach, she looked at him with tears in her sage eyes. "Will he try to hurt our child?"

"No, I won't allow it. But I'm curious as to his reaction. I'm also curious to what his next move will be."

"Next move."

"He's been quiet far too long. Something's coming Mere, and the Order isn't ready."

Nodding, she turned towards their in bedroom bath, setting the warm water running with a flick from her wrist. Watching her from a distance, he smiled as she winked at him over her shoulder before lowering herself into the tub. He loved the curves she now had due to their child, curves that she frequently complained about when dressing. In his eyes, there was nothing more feminine than her pregnant physique, the way that her skin curved around their unborn child, protecting it from harm's way. Walking towards her, he took off his outer robes and leaned against the side of the tub.

"Care to join me?" she asked, looking up at him with hooded eyes.

"I would, but you know what they say, 'two's a party and three's a crowd'." He chuckled as she splashed water at him.

Settling back against the edge of the tub, she rested her arms around the edge, brushing against Severus's hand.

"Your child certainly thinks we're having a party right now, I was hoping he'd calm down so I could get ready for bed."

"He?" Severus questioned.

"Yes, well, I know we decided not to find out, but calling the baby he or she is easier than calling it baby all the time. Also, I think you'd like to have a son, though you won't admit it."

"So, you've taken to calling the baby...he?"

"So it seems," she whispered, leaning her head into his side.

"And if he turns out to be a she?"

"We'll love her all the same."

"Mere, what in Merlin's name would I do with a daughter?" 

"Spoil her, I suppose, much like you spoil me."

"Hmm," he hummed as his wife slowly stood, water droplets dripping from her body. Quietly muttering 'accio', he gently wrapped the towel around her shoulders, nuzzling her neck. Wrapping his hands around her body, they stopped on her stomach, where he could feel their very active child moving about.

"Does it hurt?" he questioned as she began to dry off.

"What? The kicks? No, it's just...different." she intoned as she slid into one of Severus's silk pajama shirts that barely covered her bottom.

Groaning, "You'll be the death of me," he followed her to the bed where he gently pressed her against her pillows, kissed her neck, and caressed her body, folding into each other until they'd both achieved a feeling of euphoria.

The week continued on without much preamble, leading to the day that Severus was most hesitant about. Though he'd taken Meredith to get a new dress that would have her accepted amongst the pure blooded, he was still dreading announcing the pregnancy. He could hear the comments that would be made, both the positive and negative, and loathed the idea of dragging Meredith to it. He looked up as she walked out of the room, black material cascading over her very visible bump, making her look regal enough to give Narcissa a run for her money.

"Love, are you ready?" she questioned, looking down as she continued to smooth the already smooth material.

Standing, he nodded, reaching out his hand to hold hers.

"We'll have to use the floo tonight, and from now on," he whispered, one hand full of floo powder, the other wrapped around her waist.

As the floo took them twisting and turning, they both landed in the Malfoy's library; a dark room filled with large, dusty tomes. Dusting the soot off of their clothes, they righted themselves and made their way to the dining room where they would meet Voldemort and the other Death Eaters, where their secret would be out.

Standing in the doorway, they waited to be acknowledged by Voldemort. Severus rested one hand in his pocket, the other wrapped in Meredith's, her presence alone calming him.

"Severus," Voldemort finally stated, standing with arms stretched wide as if in welcome, "And the lovely Mrs. Snape. Thank you for finally joining us."

Walking into the room, they were both seated near Voldemort, Severus the very first person to his right side.

"Severus, you haven't told us the news, you should be ashamed of hiding such delightful gossip." Voldemort continued once they were seated, house elves serving food and drinks instantly.

"I didn't see how it was important to the war, pardon me for keeping such happy news to myself." Severus replied, his voice cold and unforgiving.

"All is forgiven, Severus. This is understandable, your desire to protect what is yours. This same desire has brought all of us here, to protect the world that we love, as wizards and witches, a world that shouldn't be tainted with muggle blood."

As all of the other men, and a few woman as well, cheered with Voldemort's sentiments, Narcissa leaned over to whisper to Meredith.

"When is your due date?"

"Mid-December, why?" she questioned.

"A honeymoon baby," Narcissa smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, "Lucius and I began trying shortly after getting married, though it didn't happen as easily for us. We may have spoiled Draco, but he truly was a blessing we didn't think that we'd get to have."

"I'm sorry," Meredith apologized, though it wasn't her fault.

"Don't be, just love yours with all your heart, and keep them away from Him."

Nodding, Meredith continued to eat dinner, side glancing at Severus who was continuing to talk to Voldemort.

The night continued on in much a similar manner, many of the woman coming to congratulate Meredith, many of the men slapping Severus on the back with pride, but Meredith couldn't shake the way that Voldemort looked at her, as if she were a prize he was trying to win. Shaking her head, she made her way to Severus, yawning and blaming her exhaustion on the child, which wasn't far from the truth. Nodding, Severus said his goodbyes, and took her home. Only then, wrapped in his arm in bed, was she able to shake the feeling of Voldemort's eyes on her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hogwarts classes began promptly on September 1st, as they do every year, the only change came with Severus. He loathed leaving Meredith alone in the chambers, to feel and experience the final months of pregnancy without him. With less than three months to go, he hated missing every healer's appointment, every kick, every first; he felt more absent now than he had their entire marriage. On top of it all, Dumbledore insisted that he begin teaching the dunderheaded Potter occulmency, which only took more time away from Meredith. Though she was a good sport about it all, he could tell that she was growing a bit more nervous as her due date came closer, which was entirely understandable considering she would turn eighteen a mere month before their child would be born.

Finally making his way back to their shared rooms after doing his rounds, scaring away a couple of seventh years who were snogging in broom cupboards, he tossed his outer robes on a hanger as soon as he walked in the room. Waiting up for him, or trying to at least, was Meredith, sitting wrapped in a blanket on their couch, one hand behind her head and the other resting on her large belly. Walking slowly in hopes of not waking her, he sat quietly down beside her, reaching out and placing his much larger hand over her small one, resting on her stomach. Smiling, he looked at her, taking the time to count his blessings twice, for she was more than he deserved.

"Severus," she muttered as she slowly woke up, green eyes still full of sleep.

"Yes, dear?" he replied, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"I'm tired," she complained, shifting on the couch so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. "What took you so long?"

"Seventh years snogging," he droned, smiling as she giggled, "I can't imagine why you're tired. What all did you do today?"

"That's the problem, Sev, I've done nothing. Your child acts like a parasite, syphoning all of my energy and leaving me defenseless to napping all day."

Chuckling, he smiled at her before leaning over to lift her shirt and kiss her stomach. "I'll not have you calling my child a parasite." He joked.

"Our child, don't leave me out of this, I'm doing all of the work!" she huffed.

"Yes, and of that I'm appreciative," he said, kissing her stomach again, smiling as he felt the baby kick. "Has he been doing that all day?"

"Kicking? He had finally stopped for a bit before you came back in and woke him up. Now it'll be forever before he calms back down."

"Sorry, darling." He muttered as he kissed her stomach for the third time. "I afraid I'll miss something important, and you'll be here alone."

"I'll send you a patronus if something happens, fear not." She attempted to lean forward, hindered by the child growing between them.

Laughing, Severus leaned over her, kissing her soundly on the lips before standing and pulling her up beside his arm around her shoulder, they both walked together into their bedroom. Crawling into bed, she sat resting against the pillows, silk pajama shirt buttoned only to cover her breasts, while her stomach lie exposed. Reaching his hand out, he gently rubbed it, relishing in every kick that he felt.

"He likes you," she whispered, looking up at him with a smile in her eyes.

"Or she," he smiled back, "Mere, honestly I have no idea how to be a father."

"Simple, you love your children. You love their mother. You protect them and provide for them." She replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"You make it sound so simple. If it truly is that easy, then I might have a chance at being a decent father, because loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done."

"Severus," she looked at him, placing her hand against his cheek, "believe me when I say that you'll be a phenomenal father."

Nodding, he walked around to his side and slid in, smiling as Meredith curled her body against his, their child resting against his side. For the first time since the Dark Lord had come back, he felt completely at peace, a feeling he knew wouldn't last for long.

September turned into October, October became November, and before he knew it Meredith's birthday was before him. Sitting around the table at the Order meeting, the only indicator of a birthday was the cake on the counter. The mood was somber as it appeared that the Dark Lord had a connection in Harry's mind, causing everyone even more stress as they couldn't figure out how to stop it. Occulmency was not Harry's strong suit, and Severus had given up on the lessons shortly after Harry filtered his way back into his own mind.

Standing in the corner of the room, Severus watched the interactions between everyone present. Most talking, some laughing tensely, though none seemed to wonder why he stood in the corner. Meredith was sitting beside Lupin, a habit that she'd formed over the time she'd been in the order, though she'd saved him a seat beside her for when he was ready to assimilate back into the group. Though she smiled at Lupin's conversation, he could tell the immense discomfort that she felt, being now less than a month away from her due date. Her back had been bothering her as of the last week or so, though he could understand why. The baby was growing at a rapid rate at this stage in her pregnancy, causing a rapid weight gain on her as well. Her stomach was tight, skin stretched to the very limits of what it could handle. He watched her as she leaned up to reposition herself, trying to be as subtle as she could so that none around her would notice how she felt.

"Are you okay, Meredith?" Lupin asked, worry etching its way across his face.

"Yeah, these chairs don't offer much comfort," she gestured towards the wooden chairs that encircled the table that they sat at, "I think that I've finally reached the miserable stage in pregnancy, where it seems I'll never be comfortable again."

Chuckling quietly, Remus replied, "You don't have too much longer, do you?"

"Pomfrey has claimed that I'll last until mid-December, though I'm not entirely sure I can make it that long."

"Yeah, you look like you've already dropped some," Molly interjected into the conversation, commenting as she brought pieces of cake to each member of the Order.

Rubbing her hand against her swollen belly, she looked up at Severus, eyes screaming for him to come and save her from all of the attention. Smiling, he obliged and made his way across the room towards her, silently sitting in the seat that she'd saved for him. Reaching his arm to rest behind her, he smirked as she leaned subconsciously into his shoulder. His presence seemingly did the trick, him being considerably less approachable than Meredith, most of the attention faded away.

All who were in attendance sang 'Happy Birthday' to Meredith, smiling as she blew out the candles on her piece of cake. They all took turns rubbing her stomach, an act that peeved Severus to no end, and said their goodbyes as both she and Severus stepped into the floo.

Landing in the center of the living room, Severus followed his wife to bed. She was both physically and mentally exhausted, and he could see the strain that it was taking on her body. Once they'd both crawled into bed, he slid behind her and began rubbing her shoulders. Her skin was still as smooth as it had always been, supple and soft, though as his hands drifted down to her sides he could feel where it had tightened as it stretched around her very large baby bump. Gently moving his hands to the underside of her stomach, he startled at the strength of the kick he felt. Rubbing against the skin, he felt it again and again.

"Mere, are the kicks getting stronger?"

"Yes, well, there isn't as much room for him to move in now, so yeah, all of the kicks are considerably stronger, though they don't happen quite as frequently as before. It won't be too much longer now, I don't think, before I'll be serving his eviction notice."

"Are you nervous?" he questioned, continuing to rub her very pregnant stomach.

"Yes and no."

The look he gave her implied that he wanted her to explain.

"Yes, because I know it will hurt. It's not going to be nearly as fun as making this little guy, but that's life." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Severus, "But I'm more excited to meet him or her than I am scared about the pain."

Resting his chin on her shoulder, he smiled into her skin. "I'm excited, and nervous, and so many other things as well." Laughing, "I don't think I've ever felt this much emotion in my entire life."

She let out a resounding laugh, a laugh so joyous that it filled the entire bedroom, that it filled the depths of Severus's soul. "How hard it must have been, for all these years, to keep hidden the most beautiful heart that this world could ever possess."

"My heart is not beautiful," he frowned.

"That's where you're wrong, Sev, you heart is pure. You, who worries about everyone else before himself. You, who has risked his life, not in just one but two wars, to save the innocents. You, who found a way to love my broken spirit, making it whole again, you have the most pure heart of all, and in purity is beauty."

"You make me sound as if I'm a good person."

"You are grey my dear, neither good nor bad. You've done wrong things for the right reasons, and right things for the wrong reasons, but either way, your heart is what matters, and your heart is lovely."

She felt the warm tear rolling from his face onto her shoulder, though she heard no sounds of him crying. Sighing, she turned around as much as she could and held him, rocking him from side to side, until they both fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The funny thing about time is that it passes, whether you want it to or not. Time is not definite, yet it is always constant. This is why staff meetings that last thirty minutes feel like an eternity and slow, morning sex is over in a mere blink of an eye. For the vast majority of Meredith's pregnancy, Severus felt like it was moving too quickly. Nine months in a flash. On the other hand, the twelve hours of Meredith's labor, twelve hours of painful agony, in which she refused medicine because she "was too strong for it," seemed to take ten eternities. Holding her hand, praying to Merlin that she didn't crush every finger he possessed, he was grateful when the ten eternities shuddered to a halt with the screeching wail of a small child. Red and covered in bodily fluids was a dark haired child, screaming at the top of it's lungs. In a frozen stupor, Severus watched as Meredith reached her hands down, pulling the child onto her breast, shushing the cries and cradling the small newborn that she'd created. The doctors and nurses all congratulated them, though his eyes were on her, his beloved, and the small child in her arms.

"Mrs. Snape, you must give her to us so we can clean her." the nurse whispered.

Slowly handing the baby over, Severus' eyes followed the nurse, watching each movement she made until the child was wrapped in a small, pink blanket and handed back to Meredith. Leaning over her, he got his first true glance at his child's, his daughter's face.

Dark puffs of curly black hair graced her crown, her skin was still reddish from the birthing and her eyes were such a dark brown that they almost looked black. Smiling, he noticed that she had a small, button nose, much like her mother. Her. He had a daughter. Looking over to Meredith, he reached a hand up to wipe a trickling tear from her eye, causing her to let out a laugh and sob at the same time.

"Meredith, we have a daughter." he laughed.

"Seems I was wrong to call her a him for the last few months." she laughed back. "What should we call her?"

Thinking quietly for a moment, "I quite like the name Serenah." he replied in a whisper.

"Serenah Eileen Snape," Meredith whispered back, smiling at Severus' shocked face at incorporating his mother's name into the mix.

Looking back at his daughter, he reached out to hold her. Her body was so small, fragile, frail against his body and yet, for the second time in his life, he felt perfectly at home.


End file.
